The Monster Hunter
by thisisawesome001001
Summary: Perseus is born into a normal ancient Greek family. Well, almost normal: his clear sighted mortal father is a Monster Hunter. He teaches Perseus everything about the Greek Mythology in fear of bad omens he saw at Perseus' birth. But is it enough to help Perseus with his terrible destiny? Maybe he will get some other, 'darker' help from someone unexpected... (Percy x Artemis)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun was slowly setting down behind a mountain near a small Greek village. Silence reigned almost the entire village. The only thing that could be heared was the quiet whistling of birds who sang their last song before going asleep. A few people were still on the street, walking back to their houses and to their families. Eventually only an old drunkard remained, who lay sleeping on the street from one to many drinks.

The peaceful silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream from a woman. 'Alexander, I think our child is coming!'

A middle-aged man who looked muscular for his age quickly looked up at his wife. 'Sally, Are you sure?'

The woman nodded fiercly as she felt her insides cramp again.

'Then we need to get a doctor here now. I'll get him and after that make the necessary sacrifices to the gods,' the man said. He then smiled slowly. 'Our child is finally coming, Sally.'

* * *

The old drunkard that still lay on the streets was woken up as he constantly heard screams of a woman who was birthing her child. He grumbled something about the newer generation making too much noise before he stood up and slowly walked back to his home to hide from the screams.

Alexander didn't notice this. He was too busy running with a just bought sheep hanging over his shoulder. Luckily for Alexander the sheperd was still awake when he got there to get the sheep needed for the sacrifices. Alexander barged into his house and quickly lit the altar's fire. He looked worriedly to the chamber where his wife Sally lay but quickly focused on the task at hand: making the sacrifices. As a man he wasn't allowed anyway into the chamber until the baby was born.

Alexander shook that thought away and grabbed the sheep firmly by it's head. He then grabbed his seemingly glowing bronze knife out of it's sheath on his belt and slit the throat of the sheep. It bleated one last time before it slowly bled out. Alexander cut open the sheep making sure that no blood came on his tunic, as that would bring bad luck. He skillfully removed the liver and lay it on the altar.

He gasped as he inspected the liver carefully: it was almost pitch black. Alexander began frantically searching the liver for some other sign but couldn't find anything. He slowly sighed desperatley and walked back. The moonlight that he had previously blocked with his body now shone bright through a window. When the moonlight fell on the liver it suddenly shone bright grey, silver almost.

Alexander looked at it startled. 'This must be a sign of the gods,' he mumbled in himself some hope for this child shining through.

He grabbed the liver and carefully laid it in the fire. It slowly crackled and then started disappearing. Alexander stared at it for a while before he heard his wife scream again, but even harder then before. He stood up and ran to the chamber door.

Alexander heard his wife cry out one more time but this time he also heard another small cry. He quickly rushed into the chamber where his wife was. He saw her with a small bundle in her hand. In it a small boy was crying loudly. Alexander looked at him stunned before slowly smiling. This was _his_ child.

He slowly walked to his wife never losing his newborn son out of his sight. The child looked back with piercing sea green eyes. Something that he had gotten from his mother. When Alexander arrived at his wife's side he pulled his eyes away from his child and towards his wife.

'We need to give him a name,' Alexander said.

Sally looked over to her baby. 'I think I will name him Perseus.'

Alexander didn't let the shock show in his eyes. Instead, he turned around and closed his eyes slowly and pondered on all of this. First the black liver, and now his wife suggesting their child to be named Perseus, _Destroyer._ This couldn't be a coincidence: the Fates had something in store for this boy. Alexander swore to himself right there and then to make sure that Persues was going to be ready for whatever thing he was destinied to do; even as Alexander knew that thing was going to be terrible.

For now at least, he would also hide this from Sally; she would be absolutely devastated if she were to hear it. No, this was a secret that only him and the Fates would know and eventually Perseus.

With his mind made up Alexander opened his eyes again and turned around with a half-forced smile on his face. 'Yes, that is a good name.'

Alexander then turned his eyes to the sky. 'From now on this child will be called Perseus! May the Gods favour him!'

The moon shone brightly back. That made sure Alexander was a little bit more reassured; at least the Gods were watching out for Perseus.

Alexander turned to his wife again now smiling fully. 'Can I hold him now?'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated, as this is my first story! This is only the prologue, other chapters will be longer.**

 **(BTW: I know Sally really isn't a Greek name.)**


	2. The Hunt Of the Hounds

**Ch. 1**

 _ **15 Years Later...**_

'Perseus! Have you spotted anything?'

Perseus looked over to his father. Alexander was, just like Perseus, sitting in a tree. 'No, but they must be here. It is unusually quiet for a forest. Normally it is full of life.'

Alexander nodded and looked out again to find some sign of the Hellhounds they were hunting.

Perseus turned around again and also looked around. In his mind he slowly repeated all the info he knew about Hellhounds: Hellhounds, just like most monsters, turned into golden dust when you killed them. But often they left their pelt behind. The pelt was very sturdy and also quite soft making it a very sought after item. But it wasn't easy to kill a Hellhound: they were incredibly fast and had the jaw power to bite your head off. Some could even shadow travel, those being the most dangerous. They almost always traveled in packs so if you faced one you could expect at least four more.

Suddenly Alexander whispered. 'Perseus, Perseus, get ready, I see them: they are going to pass by at any moment.'

Perseus turned around and he saw some bushes moving before five helllhounds slowly came out, probably searching for food. Perseus and Alexander had laid a piece of meat on the ground next to the trees they were sitting in. The Hellhounds spotted the meat; they rushed over to it and began tearing it apart.

Perseus slowly grabbed his bow from his shoulder and readied an arrow pointing it at the nearest Hellhound. He looked over to Alexander who had done the same thing. He stuck up his fingers. Tree. Two. One.

Perseus let go of his arrow. The arrow traveled through the air and plunged itself into the Hellhound's side. It whined before dissolving into gold dust leaving a black pelt behind. At the same time another one collapsed from the arrow of Alexander. Perseus quickly put the bow on his back and grabbed his sword out of it's sheath. It was pointless to try shooting the other Hellhounds; they would just be too fast to hit. Perseus jumped out of the tree using a roll to land so that he wouldn't break his leg. The leftover Hellhounds growled fiercly at him. Perseus got into a fighting position. The Hellhounds looked a bit fearful at his celestial bronze sword. One brave one eventually charged anyway. When it almost reached Perseus it jumped forward at an incredible speed. But Perseus saw this coming and sidestepped the Hellhound. It jumped full speed into a tree, knocking it out. Perseus quickly jumped to him and stabbed him with his sword. The Hellhound whimpered before dissolving.

One down. Two to go. These two were a lot bigger than the one that had just charged Perseus. They circled Perseus, growling. Suddenly they both charged at the same time. Perseus quickly jumped away but one of the claws of the Hellhounds scratched him. Perseus counter-attacked; he slashed at one of the Hellhounds but it dodged the strike. That did leave it's defense open though and Perseus kicked it so that it was launched away. This way he could focus on the other one.

Perseus didn't wait for it to attack him again and charged it trying to cut it's head off. The Hellhound shadow-traveled away, now nowhere to be seen. Perseus tried to use his other senses to detect the monster. It suddenly appeared from behind and tried to attack Perseus but Perseus had heard the grass rustling as the Hellhound had shadow traveled. Perseus turned around and stabbed the Hellhound while it was jumping towards him, skewering it on his sword before it dissolved into golden dust.

Perseus slowly panted from the fight. The Hellhounds had tired him more then he had thought, and the scratch started to bleed fiercly. Because of this he didn't notice the last Hellhound behind him. It jumped at Perseus with the intention to bite his head off. Perseus turned around when he heard the air whistle but it was already too late to block or dodge.

He was saved though by Alexander jumping from the tree he had been sitting in and chopping the Hellhound's head off making it dissolve.

'Always watch your back before you are sure that the fight has ended,' Alexander said putting his own sword back in it's sheath.

Perseus sighed. 'Couldn't you have helped a little earlier dad? It isn't exactly easy to defeat tree Hellhounds by yourself.'

Alexander grinned. 'Yes, of course, but I wanted to see how you would hold up. I wasn't disappointed: you hold your own quite well there. In a few years you will be better than me.'

Perseus grumbled something incoherent which made Alexander smile again.

'Now, let's get these pelts and bandage your wound, shall we?'

* * *

'Hey, where are we going?' Perseus asked a while later.

They had collected the pelts of the Hellhounds and a bandage was strapped on Perseuss's arm. They were now walking on the normal road again.

'We are going to Athens, to sell these pelts.' Alexander explained.

'I imagine not to normal people,' Perseus said sarcastically.

Alexander grinned. 'No, we certainly aren't. You will see when we get there. Also enjoy the fact that I am taking you with me; Athens is quite something to behold.'

Perseus was indeed excited. He had already been to a few small cities before, mainly to buy supplies, but Athens? That was a massive city full of people from all over Hellas, even from outside it. His father would normally go there by himself to sell the things he had gathered by hunting monsters but this time apparentley Perseus was allowed to come too. It made him proud: this showed his father's trust in him.

'How long until we get there?' Perseus asked impatient after another hour of walking.

He had to carry five Hellhounds' pelts with him, which weren't exactly light. When he had asked for his father to carry some he had refused. Alexander had stated that this way Perseus was going to become even stronger. Perseus had from that moment forward complained constantly which only made his father smile a little.

Perseus was shaken out of musings by his dad giving an answer.

'Look before you,' Alexander answered

Perseus mouth dropped open. The biggest city he had ever seen lay before him. It was surrounded by giant walls and in the middle was a huge gate. Hunderds of people were there trying to get into the city to sell their wares. To the right of the city Perseus saw the harbour. Hunderds of ships lay there loading of their wares which had come from all around the Mediterranean.

'Come on Perseus, we need to get inside before it gets even busier.'

They slowly made their way through the mass of people in front of the city gates. The city's guards tried to manage it somewhat but there were just too many people. Eventually, after a lot of pushing and standing still waiting, they made their way into the city itself. Immediatley Perseus was baffled again. Before him, on a mountain, lay the famous Parthenon, dedicated to Athena. It really was unlike anything Perseus had ever seen before. The architecture was absolutely incredible.

'This city is something, isn't it?' Alexander asked while they walked through the busy streets.

Perseus nodded. 'It is so big! And there are so many people here!'

'Well, get used to it. From now on you will always come with me here. You need to learn how to do this yourself after all,' Alexander told Perseus.

They continued on to a to Perseus unknown location through the busy streets of Athens. Perseus looked his eyes out at all the strange people. He saw people from the Persian Empire and from even further. They were selling all kinds of spices and other weird things Perseus had never seen. One time Perseus thought he saw a merchant selling a monster but his father had told him that it was an animal. It looked like a really deformed horse. His father had called it a camel.

'Do normal people really see this... camel the same way we do?' Perseus had asked but to this Alexander had just laughed.

* * *

After another half hour walking through this massive city they apparentley arrived at their destination.

'Here it is,' Alexander said.

'Is what?' Perseus asked. The only thing he saw was a bland door. On it a small bord was pinned. It said 'Marketplace'.

'Just follow me, and you will see,' Alexander said opening the door.

Inside there was nothing else special. It was a small, abandoned looking courtyard. But Alexander just continued on with Perseus behind him. They eventually reached someone who was sitting at a bureau.

'This market is closed,' the man behind the bureau said without even looking up. Instead he just continued writing something.

'Even for me, old friend?' Alexander asked.

The man looked up. A smile began forming on his face and he stood up. Alexander and he shook hands firmly.

'Of course it's open for you, Alexander. Did you kill the Hellhounds?' he asked.

Alexander nodded. 'Yeah, well Perseus did, for the most part.'

Hyas looked over to Perseus. 'Then you must be Perseus, Alexander's son.'

He stuck his hand out, which Perseus shook. 'Sure am,' he replied.

The man grinned. 'You are a lot like your father. My name is Hyas.'

'Nice to meet you,' Perseus said.

Hyas nodded. 'It certainly is. I think we will be seeing a lot more from each other.'

Alexander agreed. 'Perseus is a monster hunter, or rather will be one, like me. But enough talking; let's do business. Have you got the drachmas for killing those Hellhounds?'

Hyas grabbed a sack from under his bureau. The clanging of drachmas could be heard. He handed it over to Alexander, who weighed the sack carefully before putting it in his knapsack.

'We also need to get into the market, we are going to sell the Hellhounds' pelts.'

He pointed at the five pelts that were hanging over Perseus' shoulder.

Hyas grinned. 'Those look very good. I am sure they'll fetch a nice price. Very well, I'll open the doors for you.'

His eyes glowed green before changing back to the normal brown. Behind him big doors opened. Perseus and Alexander walked over to them. For the third time this day Perseus was stunned by what he saw. Before him he saw a giant market but it wasn't a normal market like outside. No, instead of selling grain or meat they sold monsters, pelts of monsters, celestial bronze weapons, ingredients for potions and much, much more.

Perseus looked over to a merchant who was trying to sell a what looked like a baby Aethiopian Drakon to a man who was furiously yelling back that he could get one for half this price and demanded a lower price. On the other side of the room someone demonstrated a potion. He gulped it in and slowly turned invisible. He was knocked down though by a man who was walking by who of course couldn't see the invisible man anymore.

'What is this place?' Perseus thought out loud.

Alexander smiled looking around like he had just come home. 'This, my son, is the market where all demigods, minor gods, creatures and clear sighted mortals, like us, come to buy all their needs, and where we'll be selling the pelts. Become familiar with this place; as a monster hunter you will spend a lot of time here selling your wares.'

Perseus nodded still looking around amazed.

'Follow me, Perseus, we need to sell our pelts,' Alexander said.

* * *

'How do you know that, like, gatekeeper?' Perseus asked while they were walking over the market. Merchants from all sides tried to sell things to them.

'He is an old friend who I have known for a long time; it's a long story. He is actually immortal, a son of Atlas. You go to him to get your targets and to collect your drachmas.'

'Wow, he is the son of a Titan and immortal? That's awesome!' Perseus said amazed.

Alexander just smiled and shook his head at his son's way of talking. 'Just remember, if you are ever in trouble: go to Hyas, he will help you,' he said in a serious tone.

Perseus now saw where they were heading for: a massive stall which housed all kinds of exotic pelts and skins of monsters. A small man had just sold some scarf which looked to be made out of Harpies' feathers. In his hand lay a big pouch probably full of drachmas.

'That is Phillipos,' Alexander said pointing at the small man. 'To him you can sell all your pelts and skins. Be careful though, he is surprisingly good at getting people's money in his pocket. No surprise, because he is a son of Hermes.'

'Alexander! It is good to see you, it is definitley good to see you!' Phillipos said walking over to Perseus and Alexander. 'And you must be the son of the famous Alexander! It is good to finally meet you too.'

Perseus bowed his head slightly at the small man.

'It is good to see you too, Phillipos. We have come to sell some pelts from Hellhounds,' Alexander said.

Perseus finally could lay the heavy pelts on a table.

Phillipos inspected them. 'Top quality, as I expect from you.' He slowly stroked over them.

'I'll get you the drachmas,' Phillipos grabbed the pouch with drachmas that he had just gotten from the previous customer and handed it over to Alexander who weighed it again.

'Now, I insist that you come look for something for your lovely wife. She probably wants something exotic right?' Phillipos led Alexander away to see his wares.

Alexander quickly looked over to Perseus. 'Go get some extra celestial bronze arrows, we have almost ran out.' He threw a bag of drachmas to Perseus

Perseus caught the bag and began searching for a celestial bronze weapon seller. He didn't have to look long. A stall, almost as big as Phillipos's pelt and skin stall, full of all kinds of celestial bronze weapons.

Perseus walked up to the owner of the stall. 'How much for 200 celetstial bronze tipped arrows?'

'Twenty drachmas,' the man replied.

Perseus grabbed the needed drachmas out of his bag and paid for the arrows. With them in two quivers around his shoulder he made his way back to Phillipos's stall. But halfway he was suddenly bumped into by a hooded figure. Perseus looked at it and she looked back. She had a beautiful face, but in a dangerous way. Perseus was instantly on guard.

'Alexander, the monster hunter...' the woman hissed angrily.

'No, just his son,' Perseus said.

The woman smiled menacingly at him. 'We will have our revenge, soon,' she slowly hissed.

'What did you say?' Perseus asked wondering if he had heared her correctly.

'We will meet again, son of Alexander,' the woman hissed before walking away. Well, not really walking. She was almost slithering away...

'My name is Perseus!' Perseus shouted after her, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

Perseus grumbled some curse before walking to Phillipos's stall. His father was just walking out with some weird looking necklace in his hand.

'Until next time!' Phillipos shouted after Alexander.

Alexander walked over to Perseus. 'I bought this for your mother. Do you think she will like it?'

'I don't think so, dad,' Perseus said distantly.

Alexander looked at the necklace. 'Damn, you're right. I said it, that Phillipos is just too good at taking people's money. Have you gotten the arrows?'

Alexander didn't get a reply. He looked over to Perseus who was staring at nothing, probably musing about something. 'What is the matter son? You seem distracted.'

Perseus shook his head and looked over to his father. 'Just someone I met on the way here, a woman. She seemed to know you, even recognize your appearence. She thought I was you. It was really weird: when she walked away she almost slithered instead of walking. On second thoughts she probably was some type of creature. I couldn't inspect it closer though because it had already disappeared into the crowd.'

Alexander sighed. 'I think I know what 'it' was: a Dracaena. Did she have a beautiful face, but in an almost scary way?'

Perseus nodded.

'I wouldn't worry about it; only one we can take on. It would be a different story if there were more than one,' Alexander said.

Perseus wasn't reassured. 'I think I heard her whisper something about revenge. Why does she hate you?'

'It's a long story: I, together with another nine demigods, went out to hunt Echidna, the mother of all monsters and also a Dracaena. She was being a trouble to the normal people and was seducing and then eating travelers. That's why we set off to hunt her. The big bag of coin for killing her certainly helped too. We kind of underestimated her. Make sure you never underestimate your opponent: you might be unpleasantly suprised. I and the nine other demigods thought that we could beat her easily. It turned out she put up a hell of a fight. She killed seven demigods before I finally shot a lucky arrow into her finally killing her. Since then the other Dracaenae all hate me.'

'Aren't you worried they will band together and try to take revenge now that this Dracaena has seen us?' Perseus asked.

Alexander shook his head. 'No, Dracaenae are terrible at working together. Remember that if you ever fight them.'

Perseus _still_ wasn't entirely convinced of his father's reasoning but let it slide for now.

'Now, we have a long way to go home, so let's go!' Alexander shouted.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story won't just be Percy being OP: he eventually will have great power but certainly not without effort and without a big downside, just wanted to clarify that. It also won't be a Guardian of the Hunt or something cliche like that. You'll see how it goes, but it will take some time to get there because I need to build the story up. Oh yeah, Artemis and the Hunters are coming soon, so be excited for that. Rate, Follow and Favorite if you like this story. =)**


	3. A twist of fate

Ch. 2

'Good night mom and dad,' Perseus said.

'Good night, my son. Remember to tell me all about your trip tomorrow!' Sally said.

Perseus slowly walked to his chamber, exhausted from the journey. He put off his clothes, slipped into his sleeping attire and fell on his bed closing his eyes.

The journey had taken him and his father three days of traveling. The road had been unusually quiet: no other travelers, no traders, not even bandits or thugs. It made Perseus worry about why there seemed to be no-one around them. It could just be a coincidence that they had passed no-one but Perseus highly doubted it. Something had made sure that either all other people on the road didn't want to be near them or, what Perseus feared, made sure there was no-one left on the road.

Perseus thought back to the Dracaena he had met on the market back in Athens. It made him wonder... Could she have followed them along with some other of her kind? Maybe she did really want her revenge...

' _No,'_ Perseus thought. ' _I am just tired and a bit paranoid from the journey. Father said Dracaenae can't work together and if anyone knows a lot about those creatures it is father.'_

Perseus cleared his minds from all thoughts and closed his eyes, to escape all his worries. Unfortunateley, he didn't get his good night sleep. He was immediateley plagued by a nightmare.

As a child, Perseus had had some nightmares. Most of them were something like being attacked by a monster. Those were scary, but the one Perseus was having was way worse. It wasn't that he was being attacked or something like that. No, he was doing the attacking. And he wasn't killing monsters either. With a sword in each hand he was mowing down innocent people. It was all so livid, Perseus could really feel his hand gripping the swords and slashing them at everyone who came close. But although that was terrible, it wasn't the absolute worse. No, the worst thing was that Perseus could feel his dream-self enjoying the slaughter, screams and blood. It fueled him to kill even more people. He kept killing. And killing. And killing...

Suddenly everyone disappeared. Only one small girl stood in front of him, just staring at him. But his blood-lust hadn't calmed down. Perseus could feel his dream-self raise his sword and with one slice...

Perseus awoke heavily gasping. He slowly composed himself and willed his breathing to slow down. The dream had been way too livid for Perseus taste: he could even feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins. His chamber was dark. It was probably still night.

Perseus rubbed his hands over his face. His hands were unusually warm and also very wet. Perseus slowly lowered his hands and looked at them. They were entirely red, from blood. Perseus almost got a heart attack before he saw that the blood had seeped out from under his bandage, that was loosened because of the frantic movement he had probably made in his nightmare. Slowly his heart rate slowed to normal levels again. He stood up from his bed and went outside to wash himself in the nearby river.

To get to the nearby river you had to go through a forest. Most people were scared of the forest at night, saying bad spirits lived there. Perseus wasn't though. He felt kind of... relaxed walking through it. It also helped him forget about his terrible dream. Perseus hoped it was a dream, and not a vision of some kind of what was to come.

After a ten-minute walk he reached the river. He pulled his clothes off slowly and stepped into the river. The water was freezing cold but Perseus didn't mind it. It helped him cool down from the nightmare. When he felt he was cooled down enough Perseus stepped out of the river. He put on his clothes again and started the walk back to his home.

The path back home was weird; although Perseus had walked this path what felt like a million times he somehow didn't really recognize anything. Eventually he reached a weird open spot in the forest where no trees stood. Instead, Perseus saw three what looked like old ladies. Perseus knew by looking at them they certainly weren't your regular old ladies.

'Looking for the path back to the village, ladies?' Perseus asked politely.

The three women looked at him at exactly the same time.

'Wow, he is charming,' one exclaimed.

'Of course he is. Perseus here is the son of two good people. I can feel it in their strings,' another said.

'Shut up you two,' the third one said. 'We need to get to the point.'

Perseus was curious. 'How do you know my name?' he asked.

'Haven't you found it out yet, boy? We are Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. We are the Tree _Moirai,_ the Tree fates.'

Perseus was shocked but didn't show it. 'So, what are the Tree Fates doing in this forest in this hour of the night?'

'We have come to warn you,' they said in unison.

'For what?' Perseus asked confused.

'Clotho, you made him a bit dense when you spun his string, didn't you?' one of them said.

'Oh, hold your tongue woman,' the one named Clotho said.

'You were going to warn me?' Perseus asked nonchalantly when the Fates had started squabbling with each other.

'Right Perseus,' they said after they had resolved their little squabble. 'Your mother and father are in terrible danger right now. Your village is, right now, being attacked by multiple Dracaenae.'

Perseus cursed. 'I knew there was something up! I have to get back.'

He started running away.

'No!' the Tree _Morai_ shouted, teleporting in front of Perseus and blocking the way. 'That's why we have come to warn you: your father's and mother's life are coming to an end now. I can feel it: soon I will have to cut their strings.'

Perseus was shocked. 'Then get out of the way! I have to help them!'

The Fates shook their head, again in that strange unison. 'You can't go against fate. Their fate is already sealed, but yours isn't. We came here to make sure that you didn't rush in blindly and got yourself killed.'

Perseus was devastated to hear this. 'Is there nothing I can do?' he said in a broken tone. A tone that indicated someone who was about to lose his entire life.

'No. But we will give you this favour: we will wait with cutting your parents' string, so that you can speak with them.'

'Thank you,' Perseus said.

He turned around and got ready to rush back, but he still wanted to ask one thing. 'Why are you telling me all of this? I am just a mere mortal.'

'Oh Perseus, you will be so much more. Your fate lies somewhere far from here. It is crucial for everyone that you stay alive,' the Fates said.

Perseus didn't ponder on that for too long and ran out of the forest to his village. At the edge of the forest he stood and watched. All the houses in the small village Perseus had now called home for 15 years were on fire. People everywhere lay on the ground dead or wounded beyond recovery. Perseus felt an immense guilt swell up in him. Was he the one who had caused this by bumping into that Dracaena? If he had just walked past it than it would never have recognized him...

Perseus shook that thought away; now was not the time to think about that. He needed to find his parents. If what he had heard from the Fates was true, Perseus needed to find them as soon as possible. He exited the forest and sneaked from building to building trying to reach his house. The Dracaenae were already gone. Destruction and chaos is the only thing they had left behind.

Finally he reached his house. The door was kicked open and lay on the floor behind the entrance. Perseus walked inside with shaky legs; he didn't know if he was prepared to see his dead parents. He carefully openend the door to the chamber of his parents.

Perseus almost collapsed at the sight he saw there. His mother and father both lay there, a giant puddle of blood around them. His father had clearly put up a fight: three dead Dracaena lay there.

Perseus walked over to his mother and father. 'Mom? Dad?' he said crying softly now.

'Perseus? Thank the gods you are alright,' his mother said. 'Perseus... I can feel my life slipping away. Come, say goodbye to me.'

Perseus walked over to his mother. Tears kept falling out of his eyes. He hugged his mom.

Sally stroked Perseus's back. 'It's alright darling, it's alright: you are strong and you will survive. Knowing that I can die peacefully.'

'Mom, don't..t..t, don't go. I don't want you to go,' Perseus said.

'Hush, my son. My fate has been sealed here. And I will never be gone. Inside of you I will live on,' Sally said.

Slowly she fell backwards, taking her last few breaths. She looked over one last time to her husband. 'I will see you in the Underworld, my love.'

Alexander nodded and grabbed the hand of his dying wife one last time before she collapsed.

Alexander coughed up some blood before saying something. 'Those Dracaenae... did follow us,' he said. 'I should have taken your worries more seriously.'

Perseus shook his head. 'No, it's not your fault.'

Alexander smiled. 'Always so compassionate and loyal. I admire that about you, it's something you inherited from your mother.'

Perseus was quick to reply. 'You are very compassionate too, dad.'

Alexander shook his head and smiled again. 'Something is keeping me here Perseus and I know what for. I need to explain to you what I saw at your birth.'

He coughed again before continuing. 'As is usual when a child is born, I sacrificed a sheep to the Gods. Of course that meant I also read its liver. But your liver Perseus, it wasn't normal. Pitch-black, all around. You know that isn't a good sign. I knew then that you were going to face something terrible, but I didn't know what. I had almost given up hope until I moved back. Then moonlight fell on the liver and it glowed silvery almost. That's when I realized there _was_ still hope yet. Almost immediateley after that you were born. I rushed into the chamber where you were conceived. And there were you.'

Alexander wheezed and struggled to breath for a while. Perseus thought his father was gone too but the old monster hunter recovered himself. 'I... I remember that was the most beautiful moment in my life, seeing you there. I walked over to you. Your mother and I said that we needed to come up with a name. Your mother said, without a doubt, Perseus, _Destroyer_. Then I knew what terrible thing you were going to face. I am sure you have figured out what now.'

Alexander grabbed his son and pulled him close. 'Don't ever lose yourself in the destruction son. Promise me you won't.'

'I... I... I promise,' Perseus said shaken from this new revelation.

'Good. Remember to take my dagger off of me and all my armour with you. You will need it. Go to Hyas, he will help you; the rest of our equipment has probably been looted,' Alexander's vision started blurring.

'Perseus... It's time for me to join your mother. Know that I am so very proud of you. You are more of a man then I ever was,' Alexander said.

'B-b-byee dad,' Perseus said his face now wet from all the tears.

'Bye, my son,' Alexander managed to squeeze out before the life slipped from his body.

Now Perseus totally collapsed. What was he going to do? His parents had just died in front of him. What was he going to do, in the gods' names?

He stayed like that for hours. Staring at his parents, crying, and cursing his life until the sun began shining through the window. It was like a warm blanket and encouraged Perseus to finally stand up. He needed to cremate all the bodies and put a drachma under their tongue. They deserved to get a passage to the Underworld.

It had taken him the whole morning, but Perseus had finally managed to set out what he wanted to do. A giant pyre with all the villagers Perseus had known his entire life and next to it a smaller one, just for his parents. Perseus sighed and put both pyres on fire. He stared at the villagers for a second saying goodbye to all of them. Then he turned his full attention to the one from his parents.

All sorts of emotions ran through him. Guilt, anger, sadness, despair. It was sickening. But Perseus finally settled on one feeling: revenge. He would do what he was good in: hunting monsters. That was what the Dracaenae were: nothing more than monsters. He would hunt the one who had led them all here and would kill her. He would kill them all He would enjoy it too: nice and slow, like his mother and father had...

Perseus stopped himself there. This was exactly what his father had warned him for: losing himself in the destruction. If he would kill the Dracaenae like that, he would lose himself in the process and eventually turn insane, just like his dream. He would be a shell of himself; someone who killed because it was fun.

No, that wasn't going to happen. He would get his revenge but not lose himself in the process. It was the least he could do for his father; Perseus had after all promised it.

With that mindset Perseus left the village, his father's dagger on his hip, and set off to Hyas, in Athens.

* * *

In the distance Perseus saw Athens again. But now he wasn't impressed by it. He had only one goal in mind: find Hyas, get supplies and weapons and start hunting the Dracaenae. Perseus walked to the city, determined about his goal.

Perseus found the entrance to the market after an hour of searching. He was exhausted from the trip to Athens; everything in his village had been looted, so he had gone without food for two days. In those two days he had barely taken a break; Perseus just constantly walked

He slowly opened the door and walked inside. Perseus saw Hyas sitting behind his desk. Perseus walked over to him.

Hyas looked up from the noise. 'Perseus! What are you doing here alone? Where is your father? And why do you look so terrible?'

Perseus barely managed to push out a few words. 'My father... dead. I need help,' before collapsing. Everything slowly went black...

* * *

Perseus awoke with a roaring stomach; it demanded some food. He slowly stood up from the bed he had been laying in. It was pretty humble, but it certainly wasn't in a poor man's house. Perseus opened the door and exited his room. The smell of food drove him downstairs. There Hyas was stirring in a pot.

He looked up when Perseus stormed in. 'Perseus! Are you alright?' he asked.

Perseus sat down in a chair next to Hyas. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just traveled a bit too long.'

Hyas nodded. 'Now tell me what happened to your father.'

Perseus told his story to Hyas. He was shocked to hear what had happened to his old friend. Perseus could barely talk about his parents' dad without crying but eventually he came through it.

When Perseus was finished, he got a bowl of the stew Hyas had been making. Hyas waited for Perseus to finish before asking a question that had nagged at him when Perseus had told him the story.

'You want to take revenge, don't you?' Hyas asked.

Perseus nodded. 'I owe it to my parents. I promised my dad that I wouldn't lose myself though, so it will be just like another contract.'

Hyas looked worried. 'Are you sure? You say that know but when you stand before the Dracaenae does that still count?'

Perseus hadn't really thought of that. 'I will have to. It's the only way I won't lose myself.'

Hyas nodded. 'I know where you have to search. There have been reports of Echidna herself having been reformed from Tartarus. All the Dracaenae have probably flocked to her.'

Perseus stood up. 'Then I need to go now.'

Hyas understood. 'Wait Perseus, I will help you. You will need some equipment and supplies after all. I assume you fight the same as your father? A bow and a sword?'

Perseus nodded.

'Okay, wait here,' Hyas said.

He later came back with a sack full of supplies, a quiver with a bunch of arrows in it, a beautiful bow and for some reason a bronze hair clip. He put them on a table. 'That bow used to be from me, back when I was still hunting. Now I am just an administrator, so I don't need it anymore.'

Perseus grabbed the bow from the table. It was really big; probably made for one shot to begin the battle before you grabbed your sword or dagger. 'Where is the sword?' Perseus asked.

Hyas threw the hair clip at him which Perseus caught. 'That is your sword. Just flick it.'

Perseus flicked it and suddenly a beautiful celestial bronze sword came out. 'Awesome, what is this?' Perseus asked amazed.

'It's something I got from one of my sisters. It's called _Anaklusmos,_ Riptide. It has got a long and tragic history. My sister didn't want it anymore, so she gave it to me to safe keep. I am sure she won't mind if I gave it to you,' Hyas explained.

'Thank you, Hyas,' Perseus said after he had put the sack over his shoulder, the quiver and bow on his back and the hair clip in his pocket. He had also put on the celestial bronze chest plate, shin guards and arm guards from his father.

'No problem, it's the least I could do for you; I owe it to your father to help you,' Hyas told him. 'One more thing you need to know before you go Perseus: you won't be the only one hunting Echidna. I am almost certain that my sister and her companions are searching for her too. So watch yourself with them and if you meet my sister just tell her you know me. I hope she'll go a bit easier on you then.'

'What is your sister called again?' Perseus asked.

'Zoë Nightshade.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: So next chapter the Hunters and Artemis will most likely appear. Sorry to everyone for killing off Perseus's parents early which is kind of cliche (something I really try to avoid) but it is needed to further the plot. As always, Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	4. New Companions

Ch. 3

 _6 Months Later..._

'Where is Echidna?' Perseus shouted.

He held his sword at the throat of a Dracaena pushing it just hard enough for the monster to feel it but not disintegrate it.

'I swear, I don't know! I didn't follow the ones that went to the Mother of all Monsters. The only thing I know is that they traveled north,' the Dracaena said.

Perseus sighed. It was probably speaking the truth. It had been really hard to track any Dracaenae down the last months. That wasn't too unusual; Dracaenae weren't easy to track down. But in the last three months this was the only one Perseus had managed to find, something that wasn't normal; Dracaenae weren't _that_ hard to track down.

'I believe you,' Perseus said.

The Dracaena sighed a sigh of relief.

'But that doesn't mean you will live: you are still a monster after all,' Perseus said. With one slash of Riptide he chopped the Dracaena's head off. It quickly dissolved in golden dust.

Perseus turned Riptide back in a hair clip and sighed again. If it kept going on like this Perseus would never find the Dracaenae. He just decided to set up camp and call it a day; it was already noon. Perseus had found the Dracaena camping in the woods near a road, probably looking to assault some travelers. Perseus put his traveler's sack down on the ground and threw his bow and arrows on it next to it. He stretched his back and stretched his arms; all his bagage was really heavy. His armor he left on: it didn't weigh too much and if Perseus got assaulted he would have protection.

Out of his sack he grabbed a tinder box and set out to gather some wood to make a fire. He also grabbed his bow and arrows to hunt for some food.

About a half hour later he had gathered everything; for food he had shot a rabbit. Perseus made a small fire. He skinned the rabbit with his father's knife and pricked his rabbit on one of his arrows. He held it above the fire and started roasting it.

This wasn't particular interesting so Perseus's mind started to wander to other thoughts. The last six months had been pretty eventful. In the begin Perseus had really struggled finding his way living and camping in the wilderness. Sure, he had done it before but to literally live in the forest? Definitley different. Perseus had adapted pretty quickly though; he did find the forest very relaxing after all.

He traveled all over Hellas. There had accepted some small jobs from people to get some money but mostly he checked on strange reports about travelers disappearing or being killed. Perseus almost always heard that it had happened some time ago but that the attacks were already over. Almost all the Dracaenae had traveled somewhere, Perseus had gathered. The only clue that Perseus had gathered so far was what this Dracaena had just told him: they all went north. That could be so many places: maybe they traveled to Macedonia or to Thracia or even went north-east to the Persian Empire.

Perseus turned his rabbit to the other side and sighed for the millonth time; this really wasn't working. Perseus didn't lose hope though: he had to do this for the sake of his parents. That was the one thing that Perseus felt he had progressed in. Perseus lived his life now knowing that his parents had gaven him it and that he should enjoy it. Still, sometimes Perseus still thought about his parents death. Then his hate feelings would boil to the surface. At those moments Perseus tried to compose himself and remember what his father had said but it was very hard; the attack had only been six months ago after all.

Suddenly Perseus heard a rustling sound. He immediately looked up. Perseus saw some movement in the distance. He squinted his eyes at it. Something... silver? Was it a monster? Perseus grabbed his bow and pulled an arrow back on the string. He pointed it at the general direction where the sound had come from.

Out of nowhere a small figure jumped on Perseus's camping spot. She had a bow as well with an silver arrow on it, pointing at Perseus.

'Who are you?' Perseus asked pointing his bow at the girl. She looked really young, about twelve. 'And aren't you a little young to be hunting?'

Silver eyes stared at him. 'Where is the Dracaena?' she demanded.

'And certainly too young to be hunting Dracaenae,' Perseus mumbled. 'I already killed it,' he then said out loud. 'And can we lower our weapons? Temporary ceasefire?'

Perseus lowered his bow and she eventually did too.

She looked at him suspiciously. 'You? A boy?'

Perseus was a little bit baffled. 'Hello? You are the twelve-year-old girl here?'

The girl snorted. She slowly shifted into an older looking version of herself. She had long auburn hair and unusual silver eyes.

'Wow, how did you do that?' Perseus asked amazed.

She igonered his question and pointed at his rabbit. 'Are you roasting a rabbit on an _arrow_?' she asked.

Perseus shrugged. 'You want some too?'

She looked at him skeptical and did Perseus saw that right? Some amusement?

'If you join me at the campfire I'll tell you all about the Dracaena,' Perseus said.

She put her bow on her back and sat down. Perseus grabbed the rabbit and pulled it off the arrow. With his knife he cut a leg off and threw it at the girl, who was now about his age Perseus guessed. She took a bite out off her rabbit leg.

'You've got to learn me how to change forms like that,' Perseus said taking a bite of his rabbit.

'What did the Dracaena have to say?' the girl said ignoring his question once again.

Perseus shrugged. 'Basically nothing. It only said that they went north, but that could be in so many places. I can track it down though, but it will take a long time.'

The girl looked thoughtful before she stood up. 'I have to go now. Thank you for the food.'

'Wait. You are just going to leave like that? No name given or anything?' Perseus said.

'Why would you want that?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

Perseus shrugged again. 'Well, I guess I'm a bit lonely. I have basically been living in the woods for six months on my own. It's nice to get to know somebody, right?'

The girl stared at him probably trying to see if he spoke the truth. Perseus stared back in those striking silver eyes with his own sea-green ones.

'Artemis,' she said before running away.

Perseus stared her after. Then he realized something. 'Hey, how did you know where this Dracaena was?'

She was already too far away to give an answer. Perseus made a quick decision: she could probably help him track down the other Dracaenae so that it wouldn't take him months or even years to do it. Perseus quickly grabbed his sack, swung it around his back along with bow and arrows and threw some sand over the fire. Then he ran after the girl.

She was really fast and Perseus struggled to keep up along with all his extra baggage weight. She soon disappeared between the trees but Perseus knew her general direction, so he just kept following that.

After some time Perseus saw something through the trees. Then he realized that it was a pretty big camp, with tents everywhere, set out on a big open place in the forest. Perseus walked towards the camp; he entered the open place. The first thing he saw was some girls sitting around a camp fire. They looked up from the noise Perseus was making. When they saw him they immediately jumped up and grabbed their bows and arrows and pointed it at Perseus.

The one that looked like the leader spoke. 'Who are you and what are you doing here, boy?'

Perseus quickly put his hands up in surrender. 'Wow, wow. I come in peace and stuff, lower the bows!'

They didn't lower their bows. 'Say who you are and what you are doing here before we decide to shoot you.'

'Okay, my name is Perseus. I am here because I was searching for this girl who can help me with something,' Perseus explained. 'Can you now please lower your bows?'

They did lower their bows but kept them ready in their hands.

'So who are you exactly?' Perseus asked.

The girl in charge spoke again. 'I am Zoë Nightshade. I am part of the Hunters.'

Perseus eyebrows shot up. This was the group that Hyas had talked about and standing right before him was Hyas's sister.

'Hey, you don't happen to have a brother called Hyas, right?' Perseus asked nonchalantly.

Zoë nodded slowly. 'Yes, as a matter of fact I do.'

'I know your brother; he was a friend of my father,' Perseus stated.

Zoë looked at Perseus suspiciously. 'How do I know you are speaking the truth?'

Perseus grabbed his bow from his back and showed it to Zoë. 'Recognize this? He gave it to me as a gift.'

Zoë got closer and took a look at the bow. Recognition showed on her face before she gave the bow back to Perseus. 'This _is_ my brother's. It seems he trusted you, which means I will trust you too,' she said,

Then she looked at him with an ice-cold stare. 'Don't make me regret that decision.'

'So are you like the leader of this... group?' Perseus asked Zoë.

Zoë shook her head. 'No, I am just the lieutenant; the real leader of our hunt is Lady Artemis.'

Perseus was shocked. Did he really speak with the goddess Artemis?

'Is there anybody else in the Hunt called Artemis?' Perseus asked.

'No, there isn't,' Zoë said.

'Then I might have to speak with your Lady.' Perseus stated.

* * *

Perseus was sitting in Artemis's tent with Zoë next to him. Apparentley Artemis was in some sort of Gods Council Meeting and Perseus had to wait here. He shuffled his feet nervously. It had been easier to talk with Artemis when Perseus didn't know she was a goddess.

Suddenly Perseus saw a flash and instinctively closed his eyes. When he openend them again he saw Artemis staring at him curiously.

'Milady, this stranger wants to talk to you,' Zoë said.

Artemis nodded. 'Zoë, leave the tent, I will speak to him.'

Zoë bowed and exited the tent. Artemis looked at her before looking back at Perseus. 'So, Perseus, what do you want to say?'

'Right Artemis, uhh Lady Artemis, what should I call you again? ' Perseus asked a little bit panicked.

'Just say what you want to say, you didn't have any trouble last time,' Artemis said impatient,

'Well, it is a bit diffirent if you don't know that who you are speaking to is a goddess. But anyway, I followed you here to ask...,' Perseus said before he was interrupted.

Artemis glared at him. 'You followed me?'

Perseus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'Well, you just ran off and I had to ask this question, so I just followed you.'

'How did you mask your sense then?' Artemis asked.

'Eh, my what?' Perseus asked.

Artemis looked annoyed. 'You know, that sense every demigod has that attracts monsters.'

'I am not a demigod, just a clear sighted mortal,' Perseus said.

'Really, boy? How did you kill that Dracaena then?' Artemis asked.

Perseus flicked out Riptide. 'With this, I guess?'

Artemis almost facepalmed at his density. 'Okay, whatever. So what was your question?'

'I wanted to ask you how you tracked down the Dracaena since I was on it's track for a pretty long time before finally catching it and you just found it immediately.'

'I am the Goddess of the Hunt, I can sense where all the monsters are,' Artemis said.

'And why were you hunting the Dracaena?' Perseus asked.

'That's none of your business, boy.' Artemis said.

'I think it is, milady. Are you searching for Echidna?' Perseus asked.

Artemis slowly nodded. 'Yes, that is true.'

'Then why don't you just track her down?' Perseus asked.

'Echidna is masking her sense, along with all the other monsters' senses around her,' Artemis said clearly annoyed with that fact.

'Huh, that is curious...' Perseus said.

'What is it?' Artemis snapped.

Perseus shrugged. 'You have no way of finding the Mother of all Monsters.'

Artemis glared at him.

'Let's make a deal: I will help you track down Echidna and you will stop calling me boy and also one other thing,' Perseus said.

'What makes you think I need your help?' Artemis demanded.

Perseus shrugged. 'The fact that you have a group of about twenty hunters and you are literally the Goddess of the Hunt and _still_ haven't found Echidna yet.'

Artemis thought about it for a second. 'And what did you want in return, bo... Perseus? Gold, might?' Artemis asked mockingly.

Perseus shook his head. 'Just one thing: I want to fight with you and your hunters in the battles.'

Artemis snorted. 'So, you are doing this only for the glory.'

'No, this is personal,' Perseus said suddenly with venom in his voice. 'One of those Dracaena. It... It has to die by my hand.'

Perseus didn't realize that he had grabbed Riptide again and was clenching it in his fist. Artemis was staring at him curiously. Perseus slowly breathed in and out and composed himself.

He then stuck out a hand at Artemis. 'Deal?'

Artemis stared at his hand. Her pride said that she needed to refuse this boy's help and do it by herself. But what he had said was true: she didn't have a clue where Echidna was, a fact that irritated her immensely. Her father was also demanding results, probably scared that Echidna would do something that threatend him and his rule.

Artemis took a long sigh before taking his hand and shaking it. 'Okay, boy. But there are three ground rules. If you break them the consequences will be bad for you. So, no flirting with my hunters, no doing anything stupid, and you _will_ listen to my orders.'

'Yeah, yeah, sure.' Perseus said dismissively.

Artemis and Perseus firmly shook each other's hands.

Perseus then suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run through his arm as he was touching Artemis's. 'Ahh, did you just gave me a shock?' Perseus asked letting go of her hand.

Artemis rolled her eyes. 'I am not my father. You probably got shocked by some static electricity.'

Perseus then thoughtfully looked at Artemis. 'So, can you explain why all your huntresses look about fourteen?'

Artemis now facepalmed for real.

Perseus looked at her weirdly. 'What? That is a normal question.'

'They are all immortal, Perseus. That's why they all look about the same age,' Artemis explained.

'Huh, that's pretty awesome. So they can't die?' Perseus asked.

Artemis shook her head. 'They are only partial immortal: they can still die in battle.'

Perseus nodded. 'Well, I am going to set up my tent. See you later, Artemis.'

He then turned around and marched out of the tent. Artemis sighed and sat down. But suddenly Perseus head popped back in the tent. 'Can I call you that? Just Artemis?'

'Yes! Just go Perseus!' Artemis exclaimed.

Perseus nodded and popped his head back out. Artemis thought about how she was going to bring the news to the Hunters. Zoë seemed to trust him a little bit but the rest Artemis wasn't so sure about that.

'Are nicknames also allowed? Like, can I call you Arty or Moon Girl or something?'

Perseus's head had again appeared at her tent flap.

'Just go Perseus before I shoot an arrow through your head!' Artemis said threateningly grabbing her bow.

Perseus wasn't too phased about it. 'Okay, later Moon Girl.'

Artemis grabbed an arrow to shoot but Perseus had already run away, this time for real. Artemis cursed his name but deep down she found it kind of adorable what Perseus had done. That feeling was quickly squashed and Artemis stood up. She needed to tell the Hunters about Perseus.

* * *

Perseus heard from his camping place some fifty meters from the main camp the screams and shouts from the Hunters. He chuckled quietly. Traveling with some twenty girls and a goddess to track an immensely powerful monster. Perseus certainly hadn't anticipated this when he had started his journey. He heard the Hunters shout again; it was probably something about him.

It was met by a louder shout from probably Artemis. Then it went quiet. Perseus smirked again. She had probably silenced them and they had all given up. Perseus grabbed his bow and arrows and prepared to climb into a tree: he wasn't risking it to stay on the ground when all those Hunters were just meters from him and were all none to happy that he was here.

Then Perseus noticed something: the rabbit was still on one of these arrows. Perseus smirked and decided to try something. He made a little fire with some sticks and his tinder box. Then he threw a piece of rabbit meat in.

'For Lady Artemis, can you hear me?' Perseus mumbled.

No reaction.

Perseus tried again; he threw another piece of rabbit in the fire. 'For Lady Artemis, hellloooooooo?'

Still no reaction. Perseus decided to try something else.

He threw a rabbit's leg in and then said. 'For Lady Artemis, I am about to flirt with one of your Hunters.'

He suddenly got some sort of weird mental message.

'Don't you dare Perseus, I will shoot an arrow where the sun doesn't shine!'

Perseus laughed and threw the rest of the rabbit in the fire. 'For Lady Artemis, I was just kidding, sleep well, Lady Artemis.'

He then put out his fire and climbed into a tree. He settled down comfartably and put his blancket over himself.

Perseus couldn't sleep for a while so he looked at the stars. He had looked at the stars often with his parents. They would always point the celestial bodies to him. Perseus slowly clenched his fist again when he thought about his parents. Soon. Now he had help and it wouldn't be long before they would find Echidna.

Soon his parents _would_ be avenged.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, about updates: expect one every week (at least) on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. As always, Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	5. A day to never forget

Ch. 4

Sweat rolled down Perseus's forehead. He was walking at the top of the group consisting of him, Artemis and the Hunters over a road that led to the north. It was now summer and it was really hot in Hellas. He and the hunters had been walking for hours upon hours. Perseus really started to get pain in his legs from all this walking: every day it was like this. Wake up at seven and walk until eight in the evening, with only one break in the afternoon.

Artemis had insisted that they kept this high tempo. It really began to take it's toll on Perseus and he suspected also on the Hunters. That's why Perseus kept looking out over the horizon: if his sense of direction was right they were now near Pella, the capital of the Greek region called Macedonia. Perseus had been there a few times already on his search of Echidna; it was a pretty big city, but small compared to the other cities in Hellas.

Perseus suddenly shouted in relief. 'Yes!'

The Hunters looked at Perseus like he was a crazy person. 'What is so special?' Zoë asked him.

'Look, over the horizon!' Perseus said. He pointed his finger.

In the distance an outline of a city began to show.

Perseus smiled. 'We have reached Pella.'

Not soon after that the Hunters were setting up their camp, relieved that they would finally have a break from the vigorous marching. Perseus was already done with setting up his own small little camp, about a hundred meters away from the main camp. Perseus didn't dare sleep any closer to the main camp; in fact he only went there for reports or business and when they were about to leave again.

Perseus left his own camp soon after he was done with setting it up, heading for the main camp. He still had his armor on, and he also took all his weapons with him. With the life he was living you could never not be ready for a fight. Perseus went over to Artemis's tent. He knocked on the tent door.

'Come in,' Artemis said.

Perseus entered the tent. Her tent was way bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. Perseus suspected it was some sort of god trick or something like that. It was almost entirely filled with pelts and other hunting trophies. Artemis was sitting on a pelt on the ground doing some sort of meditating, her eyes closed.

'Hello Artemis,' Perseus began.

Artemis opened her eyes. 'What are you doing here, Perseus?'

'I came to say that I will be entering the city now,' Perseus said.

'Why?' Artemis asked.

'To ask around for information or clues: if there was a huge migration of monsters some people in the city must have felt or noticed it.' Perseus explained.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think mortals are going to be helpful.'

Perseus shrugged. 'You'd be surprised. It was partly because of normal mortals that helped me found how I found the Dracaena. Anyway, I will be leaving now.'

Perseus turned around and walked to the exit of the tent.

'Wait,' Perseus suddenly heard behind him.

He turned around. 'What's up?'

Artemis had stood up. 'I am coming with you.'

It was Perseus's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'Why?'

'I want to see how you work,' Artemis said.

Perseus grinned. 'A goddess learning from a mortal. Kind of funny.'

'Don't let it get to your head,' Artemis said rolling her eyes.

Perseus bowed sarcastic and left the tent with Artemis just behind him.

* * *

It was around one in the afternoon when Perseus and Artemis went through the city gates. It wasn't too busy: everyone was eating now, so they maneuvered pretty easily through the small crowd.

'For a capital, it's pretty small,' Perseus commented.

'Of course it is: Macedonia isn't the biggest region,' Artemis said.

Perseus shrugged. 'It has great potential though: it's strategic position is amazing and it's surrounding lands rich: I see this land becoming really great someday.'

They walked farther in relative silence. Perseus looked at all the people on the streets. He saw traders, civilians but also a lot of travelers. Pella lay on the road to the Persian Empire and thus got a lot of traveling folk. But the thing that really surprised Perseus was the amount of soldiers everywhere. The last time Perseus had been here, about a year ago, there were barely any guards. It seemed the security of the city had been improved, for some reason.

'Where are we even going?' Artemis asked after a while.

'We are going to an inn: the innkeepers tend to know everything in and around the city,' Perseus said.

A few minutes later they arrived at the said inn. Inside a there were a lot of people eating, talking and drinking. Perseus and Artemis stood out a little bit with all their weapons but most people probably assumed that they were mercenaries. Perseus sat down at a bar stool and Artemis did the same next to him. He ordered two diluted wines.

While the innkeeper grabbed the drinks Perseus started to ask a question. 'So, has anything happened interesting happened lately?' he asked.

The innkeeper sniffed. 'Yeah, sure did: A few months ago a massive ripple of murders came through the city. Especially young adult males and children were targeted. Eventually it became so bad that the king had to send out patrols of soldiers in the city, but the ripple of murders had by then already stopped. Now, the soldiers are just on the streets to give everyone a sense of safety.

Perseus nodded. 'Thank you,' he said after they had received their drinks. Perseus gave him a drachma as payment. The innkeeper nodded and walked over to someone who had been calling him.

Perseus turned to Artemis. 'I think you know what this means,' he said sipping from his drink.

She nodded. 'The Dracaenae passed through here.'

'Now we just need to know in what direction they went,' Perseus stated.

He looked around the inn. His eyes slowly fell to a hooded figure: kind of weird, seeing that it was really hot outside. He or she had been constantly sneaking glances at them constantly and to Perseus's suspicion, nervously. After a minute or so more the figure stood up and walked to the exit.

Perseus also stood up. 'Time to go,' he mumbled before quickly walking to the exit.

Perseus didn't even wait for Artemis and followed the figure, who was walking very quickly. Perseus did his best to keep his eyes on the figure but with people being done with their lunch the streets got busier again and soon enough Perseus could barely see the figure. So Perseus ran over to a cart of someone that was selling meat and used it as launching platform to climb up unto the building of Pella.

Now he had a big oversight of everyone, and soon enough Perseus spotted the hooded figure heading for a small alley. Perseus began running over the roofs towards the alley where the figure had disappeared. When he reached the alley Perseus looked down to see if he could pick out the figure. And at the end of the alley Perseus saw him, now running to a house. Perseus also began sprinting over the rooftops. At the end he jumped down and used a roll to break his fall. He grabbed Riptide and flicked the sword out.

The figure didn't see him coming: Perseus roughly grabbed him or her and dragged him or her into a side alley. The hooded figure fell down and the hood rolled off. Perseus immediatley noticed that the figure only had one eye. His suspicions were confirmed: the figure had been a monster, and a Cyclops at that.

Perseus walked over to it with his sword drawn. 'Why were you looking at us?' He asked threatingly pointing his sword at the Cyclops's throat.

It looked down at the celestial bronze sword fearful. 'I... I sensed a great power aura and I had to look at it. That's also why I fled.'

Perseus narrowed his eyes. 'Do you know anything about a group of Dracaenae that passed through here.'

A flash of recognition flashed over the monster's face before he quickly tried to hide it. 'No, I don't know what you are talking about.'

Perseus had spotted it though. He pushed the tip of Riptide into the Cyclops's neck. It's flesh started sizzling and it screamed in pain. 'Don't lie to me,' Perseus whispered slowly.

'Okay, okay!' the Cyclops exclaimed. Perseus retracted the tip of his sword. 'Yes, I do know about this group: a few months ago a massive group of Dracaenae passed through the city. I approached them and asked what they were doing. They said they were going to look for their mother in the Far East or something like that. That's all I know.'

Perseus nodded thoughtful. That meant that the Dracaenae had probably gone to the Persian Empire, just as Perseus had considered earlier. But where was a big mystery: the Persian empire stretched from Anatolia to the Indus. He looked back at the Cyclops and prepared to kill it but he stopped himself mid-swing, to the relief of the cowering Cyclops under him. He shouldn't hurt this son of Poseidon: the Hunters and he needed a calm sea to cross the Bosporus and angering Poseidon was a good way to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Perseus spun his sword around and turned it into a hair pin again. 'You can go, at least this time.'

Relief showed on the Cyclops's face. It disappeared though when Perseus stared at him viciously. 'But don't forget me,' he said pointing at the scar of the Cyclops that he had just made. 'If you do anything bad again I will kill you.'

Perseus left the Cyclops with that thought and began walking to the main square thinking all of this over. He suddenly noticed that Artemis wasn't here. In all the action he had not noticed. Perseus shrugged in himself as he arrived on the main forum. There he sat at the foot of the temple of Aphrodite to think over where Echidna could be in the Persian Empire.

An hour later Perseus still couldn't decide on a location. Slowly the sun began setting. He decided to just head back to camp before the city gates would close and he would have to sneak out.

Perseus walked back over the streets of Pella which now really started becoming empty. Eventually Perseus only saw a few travelers who were looking for a place to sleep and the patrols of guards.

He reached the gates when the sun was almost going under behind the high mountains of Macedonia. Perseus saw that the the gatekeepers were about to close the gates.

Perseus quickly ran to the doors. 'Wait! I need to get out,' he exclaimed.

The gatekeepers looked back at him and stopped closing the door. 'Are you sure?' one of the gatekeepers asked him. 'There are rumors of beasts roaming the countryside and the forest; in the city you will be safe.'

Perseus nodded. 'Thank you for the warning, but I am sure.'

The gatekeeper shrugged. 'It is your decision.'

Perseus walked out of the city and started the journey back to the camp.

* * *

After a quiet walk Perseus finally arrived back at the camp of the Hunters. It had already turned dark and Perseus could see the campfires of the Hunters through all the tents. Perseus walked between to the tents to the middle of the camp: he needed to report what he had heard to Artemis. She wasn't in her tent though, so Perseus decided to seek out Zoë to see if she knew where her leader was.

Zoë was sitting, along with most of the Hunters, around one big campfire where they were cooking food. She looked up when she saw Perseus coming, just as every other Hunter. They all stared at him coldly, a stare that clearly said: you aren't supposed to be here. Only Zoë seemed to be neutral about his presence here.

Not deterred by the stares Perseus continued on to Zoë, who stood up to face Perseus. 'What are you doing here Perseus?'

'I was looking for Lady Artemis,' Perseus told her. 'I found out where the Dracaenae are.'

'And where may that be then?' Zoë asked.

'In the Persian Empire,' Perseus said.

'Okay, where in the Persian Empire?' Zoe asked impatient.

'Yeahhh, I don't know where exactly.' Perseus said rubbing the back of his head.

'Great. That really isn't too helpful,' Zoe said rolling her eyes.

'Well, we know they need to eat people; so, they won't be in the desert or any other place where no-one lives, which makes up about 50 percent of the Persian Empire,' Perseus said 'And at least we know a direction to go now.'

Zoë nodded. 'That is true. Although this isn't much, it is still something; more than we found.'

'So, where is Lady Artemis?' Perseus asked coming back to his original question.

'She had a council meeting. When she came back to the camp, Lady Artemis was pretty mad. Said something about losing you,' Zoë explained.

'Okayyy, could you send her over to my camp if she comes back?' Perseus said.

'Sure, just be ready,' Zoë said with a slight mischievous look on her face.

Perseus nodded and left the Hunters' camp for his own. He threw down his weapons next to him and got to work: firstly, he made a small campfire. Then he grabbed a piece of meat out of his bag from a deer he had caught earlier. He also grabbed an arrow and plunged it into the meat, and Perseus started roasting his meal.

After ten minutes of roasting his meal it was done. Perseus lay back and slowly chewed on it, thinking about everything that had transpired today. He certainly wasn't looking forward to his confrontation with Artemis later. Perseus shuddered. That wouldn't be pretty. Still, with what he had found out Artemis would forgive him. Hopefully. In the month that Perseus had now traveled with the Hunt he had found that she was incredibly unpredictable.

Perseus finished his meal and got comfortable. He was tired from the day; the crackling of the fire soothing him and reminding him of home. Soon Perseus fell asleep, luckily one without nightmares.

He was suddenly awoken by a sound. Immediately he jumped up, grabbed his bow and notched an arrow on it. He spotted a figure in the trees.

Perseus quickly pointed his bow at it. 'Show yourself!' Perseus shouted.

The figure jumped down from the tree and came into the light of the smoldering campfire. Perseus sighed a sigh of relief; it was Artemis.

He lowered his bow. 'You have got to stop sneaking up on me.'

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. 'You left me in the city, Perseus.'

Perseus almost squeaked. Artemis' eyes were glowing dangerously silver;

He instead just tried to shrug it off. 'I needed to follow that figure. And I did, and found out where we need to go.'

Artemis' anger temporarily left her eyes and was replaced by curiousity. 'Where?'

'We need to go to the Persian Empire, and look for clues there and go to all the big cities. I heard from a Cyclop, who was the figure by the way, that they passed Pella a few months ago,' Perseus explained.

Artemis sighed. 'That is going to take a long time, a very long time.'

Perseus nodded. 'It is, but it's the only thing we have now. And I am sorry, I shouldn't just have left you in that inn.'

'All is forgiven Perseus. I get that you had to get that information,' she said.

Perseus sighed relieved.

'But don't do it again, or you will regret it,' Artemis said threatingly.

Perseus silently gulped and nodded.

Artemis looked at his arrow, where some meat from Perseus's meal remained. 'I see you are still roasting your food on arrows,' she remarked.

'It just works,' Perseus said.

Artemis smiled slightly at this. Perseus was amazed by her mood swings; just a minute ago she was ready to kill him, and now she was smiling. Perseus chuckled in himself; it was kind of hypocritical to say that over her. He, after all, also had a lot of mood swings.

Suddenly a shout could be heard ripping through the quiet night. It wasn't that loud actually, but Perseus and Artemis both picked it up.

'Did you hear that too?' Perseus said grabbing his bow and sword again.

'Yes, I think it came from the main camp,' Artemis said.

Perseus began running with Artemis following him. 'I heard a gatekeeper say that there were beasts loose in this region. Maybe they have attacked us.'

Artemis nodded. 'We need to hurry.'

They sprinted the last part to the camp. Out of the trees they jumped into the main camp's middle. A huge fight was going on; the Hunters had probably been surprised at the sudden attack by the monsters. There were all sorts of monsters: from Hellhounds to Harpies. Perseus even saw a Minotaur.

He and Artemis charged into battle to help the Hunters who were being overwhelmed by the attack.

Perseus targeted the Minotaur that was fighting with Zoë. He knew that the thing was pretty stupid, but really strong. The best way to defeat it was to trick it, but Perseus unfortunately didn't have the time for that. So he just charged the thing.

At the end of his charge he jumped and aimed to hack the Minotaur's head off. But it turned at the last second making Perseus sword scamp off of it's horn. Perseus's arm rang painfully from the hit. He had to quickly jump back though because the Minotaur was now targeting him. It charged with it's horns aimed for Perseus's chest.

Perseus quickly dodged out of the way and landed painfully on his side. The Minotaur charged on into and hit a massive tree, getting one of his horn stuck in the process. Perseus jumped up and ran to the Minotaur to kill it, now it was immobilized. But he didn't account for the club that the Minotaur was still holding in his hand and Perseus was smacked to the side.

The Minotaur ripped his head loose. It roared out in pain; one of his horns had been left in the tree. Zoë now charged the thing shooting arrows along the way. The Minotaur flinched away from the arrows, giving Zoë the chanche to slide under him to the tree. With great effort she ripped the horn stuck in the tree loose. The Minotaur saw what she was doing and roared angrily. It saw that someone was stealing his just lost horn. It charged at Zoë with his one horn.

Zoë expertly dodged his charge though and plunged the horn into it's side when it passed her. The Minotaur again roared in pain and came to a dead stop. It struggled for its life before he eventually fell down besides her. Zoë slowly let out her breath. She was suddenly picked up by the Minotaur; it was using his last minutes to drag the Hunter that had killed him along with him to Hades. The Minotaur held her by her throat, slowly crushing it. Zoë struggled but she couldn't get loose.

But then she saw a flash of celestial bronze; Perseus was standing there with his sword. He had saved her by cutting the Minotaur's head off. Zoë fell down out of the dead Minotaur's hand and slowly massaged her neck. Zoë then looked up at her savior. He was clutching his side. In his hands he held his sword, the sword that had saved Zoë. She suddenly gasped; she recognized the sword. She had made it, after all.

Perseus didn't notice Zoë shock. He looked around the battlefield. With Artemis's help the battle was turning in the favour of the Hunters. And with their biggest monster, the Minotaur, killed, morale slowly dropped in the monsters' ranks. Perseus helped some other Hunters defeat monsters. Soon all the monsters were either dust or fleeing into the darkness.

Perseus sheated his sword and dropped down to his knee panting. He clutched his side again; it had been badly bruised by the club of the Minotaur. Perseus looked up at the others. Luckily no-one had died but everyone had minor injuries and a few even major ones. Perseus ignored the screaming pain in his side and instead helped the wounded, all the while thinking about why they had been attacked: monsters normally weren't this coordinated.

'Are you okay?' Perseus heard.

He looked up at Artemis. He was laying on a bed in the infirmary along with some more Hunters. For safetey reasons he had slept in the infirmary in the Hunters' camp. His side was still hurting but it had gotten a little better after some rest.

'Yeah, I am fine: just have some bruised ribs,' Perseus said.

Artemis sat down at the side of his bed. 'I interrogated one of the monsters. It said that a Cyclops from the city had sent them.'

Perseus eyes flamed. 'That damn Cyclops. I am going to kill him.'

Artemis grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him. 'No, we don't have time for that. By now he should have already heard of his failure and probably fled far from here.'

'Fine. But I will someday,' Perseus said.

Artemis nodded. 'I have no doubt of that.'

Perseus looked down at his arm, which Artemis was still holding. She followed his gaze and retracted her arm blushing a tiny bit. Perseus didn't notice.

Artemis stood up. 'We need to go soon. It is another three weeks to Byzantion, where we are going to cross the Bosporus and enter the Persian Empire.'

Perseus also slowly stood up. 'Yes. Then we will be one step closer to catching Echidna.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Firstly, sorry for the long break: just had a lot to do. Anyway, for anyone wondering, this story will eventually shift to the events of the books. This will of course take some time, but look forward to that. It also won't be in a cliche way, as always. Follow, Favorite and Review if you like =)**


	6. The Crossing

Ch. 5

"We have arrived!" Perseus announced. He was super excited: soon they would be crossing the sea and landing in Anatolia. Byzantion was the farthest Perseus had ever gone before so the wanderer within him was going nuts at the prospect of exploring new things and places.

It was now autumn and the temperature was becoming lower: especially since they were now more north than before.

"Set up camp here, and make it a good one!" Artemis shouted. "Perseus and Zoe, follow me."

Perseus walked over to Artemis along with Zoe. Artemis was standing on a hill overlooking the city and the crossing.

"We'll have to wait here for a while," Artemis said immediately as they arrived.

Perseus frowned. "Why?"

Artemis pointed at the sea. "The seas are not safe now; storms are brewing. We have to wait before we cross or we will all die while we are crossing the sea."

"We don't have that time!" Perseus said. "The seas will probably not calm down until spring. That will give Echidna a chance to form a bigger army."

Zoe agreed. "There has to be another way."

Artemis shook her head. "I won't risk it. That decision is final."

She walked away leaving a disgruntled Perseus and Zoe.

"I have to do something," Perseus said.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "You have a knack for disobeying Lady Artemis."

Perseus smirked. "What can I say, it's becoming a talent of mine."

"Not a healthy one," Zoe said shrugging.

She walked away to set up her tent leaving Perseus alone to make up a plan.

Perseus gave up after five minutes of plan making and decided to just set up his camp; maybe something would pop into his head.

When Perseus had finished he still had no idea what to do. He decided on just lying down for a while and concentrating.

A few minutes passed. Still, nothing. Perseus now really gave up. He stood up and walked to the Hunters' camp.

He walked into the camp and was as usual greeted by some cold and unimpressed stares. Perseus ignored them and walked over to Zoe's tent.

He poked his head in. "Is anyone home?"

Perseus saw Zoe standing up, looking annoyed.

She walked over to him. "What do you want?"

Perseus shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just here to say hello, and maybeee ask a question."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out."

"Okay, if you insist," Perseus said. "So, how would one stop the storms?"

Zoe raised her eyebrows at him. "Really?"

"Not that I would, just asking this out of... curiosity, yeah, curiosity..." Perseus explained.

"Well, that person could try to sort things out with the Goddess that rules over these storms," Zoe said.

Perseus looked thoughtful. "Hmm, very interesting."

Zoe sighed annoyed. "Are you done?"

"Actually, no. So, if that person happens to not know which Goddess that rules the storms is, what would that one do?"

Zoe sighed loudly again. "She is named Ceto, Perseus. Now get out of here."

"Okay, thank you," Perseus said grinning. He walked away with a good plan firmly in his mind.

* * *

Perseus dragged the massive deer with him over his shoulder. It reminded him of all the times he had to carry his and his father's supplies. He missed his father so much...

Perseus bit his lip to focus himself: he couldn't be thinking about these things now. Perseus needed to focus: revenge for his parents' dead would come later.

Perseus finally reached the coastline. The waves were smashing into the stones; the weather hadn't got any better.

Perseus began building a campfire with all the wood he could find. It took very long and the day crawled by. Eventually he had a massive one. Perseus set the whole thing on fire; it gave off enormous amounts of heat.

Perseus grabbed the deer he had hunted and threw it into the fire whispering an apology to Artemis for hurting one of her sacred animals.

Then he said his words that would hopefully summon the one he was looking for. "Great Goddess Ceto, Goddess of Sea Monsters and Deadly Storms, I am Perseus and I offer you this large deer! In return, I ask nothing but a small visit by you, so I can see you in all your glory!"

The fire kept burning. The deer slowly burned away. The waves kept hitting the coast harshly. But nothing happened.

Perseus was about to curse the goddess when a brightening flash of light forced him to close his eyes. He slowly opened them. Before him stood a woman who radiated power. She was incredibly beautiful, in a wild way. Her dark, black hair streamed down her back like a waterfall and her dark blue eyes showed a wild, although powerful look.

Perseus grinned: she had shown up. Now he had to be careful: he had to watch his words or this meeting could end up with him being fed to the Kraken.

He bowed to the goddess. She motioned for him to stand up.

"So, mortal, what do you wish of me? I know you didn't summon me without a good reason to do so," Ceto said.

"Yeah, you see, I want to cross the strait here and the storms are making it real hard and since you are the one controlling them I thought you maybe could help out," Perseus explained.

Cato smiled evilly. "And why would I do that? It's storm season and my time to wreack havoc upon you mortals."

"Could you not make an exception? You know, just one ship crossing?" Perseus asked.

Cato looked doubtful. "I would be willing to do that, if you'd do me a favor..."

Perseus sighed. Of course there had to be a catch. He listened to her request though.

She smiled. "There are rumors that the Nemean Lion is roaming around these parts. Kill it and bring its pelt to me. Then I will grant you save passage."

"Are you sure we can't do anything else?" Perseus said.

Ceto shook her head. "This is the only way. Unless you want to do something else...," she said looking at Perseus seductively.

Perseus gulped. "I think I will stick to the first option."

Ceto smiled. "Fine, Perseus. Remember, if you don't bring me the pelt within three days I will not let you cross for even longer."

Perseus wanted to protest but Ceto had already disappeared to her home on the seabed.

"This will be fun to explain," Perseus grumbled.

* * *

"Artemis! Arty! Moon girl!" Perseus said knocking on Artemis' tent.

"What is the matter Perseus?"

Perseus looked to the side to see Zoe walking over to him. "Well, I found a way to cross the strait within a few days."

"How?" Zoe asked.

"I will tell you when Artemis finally opens up," Perseus answered.

He kept knocking on her door. 'Artemis! Arty! Moon girl! Man hater!"

The tent flap finally opened. A very annoyed Artemis came outside. "What do you want to say Perseus?" She said slowly.

Perseus didn't seem to notice her anger. "Okay, I have good news and bad news that I want to tell you."

Artemis frowned. "Explain."

"Well, the good news is that I found a way to cross the strait in, like, a few days," Perseus said.

Artemis raised his eyebrows at him. "How would we do this then?"

"Well, that's the bad news. I sort of summoned Ceto, who is causing the storms by the way, and asked what I could do to get safe passage. She said we had to get the pelt of the Nemean Lion. So not that bad news is it?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes at him. "You did what?"

Perseus looked thoughtfully up. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention that if we don't do this in three days Ceto is going to prolong the storms."

Artemis eye twitched. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! WITH THIS YOU MAY HAVE SABOTAGED THE ENTIRE MISSION!"

Zoe flinched from her lady's outburst but Perseus just shrugged. "No worries, I have got a good plan."

Artemis composed herself a little. "Okay, explain your plan."

Perseus rubbed his head sheepishly. "That was actually a lie. I don't have a plan. Don't worry though: I will make one up."

All composure from Artemis was gone again. "YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?"

"As I said, I will make one up. Improvising is my specialty," Perseus said.

Artemis looked like she was going to slap Perseus. To Zoe's surprise Artemis actually composed herself.

"Okay, this isn't entirely bad. This could be turn out to be a advantage," Artemis said.

She looked over to Perseus. "You and I are going to hunt this lion."

Then she looked over to Zoe. "You take control of the camp; make sure that the hunters keep training."

Zoe nodded. "It will be done, milady." She walked away to her job as second in command of the Hunt.

"Grab your weapons and armor, Perseus. We two are going hunting."

* * *

"This is so fun, Arty! You and me going hunting!" Perseus said enthusiastic.

"Firstly, stop calling me that. Secondly, the entire mission is at risk. So I wouldn't call this fun," Artemis said.

Perseus pouted. "Oh come on moon girl, I know you find this as fun as I do!"

Artemis smiled slightly out of the sight of Perseus. Yes, although the entire mission was at risk she couldn't turn down a good hunt and challenge, and hunting the Nemean Lion was certainly that.

They had been walking all day trying to reach the place where sightings of a big lion had been. It was already becoming nighttime and when the soon it was dark all around.

"We should set up camp here," Artemis said when they reached a good spot.

Perseus agreed. Soon they had both lay down their sleeping rolls on the ground; Perseus had made a campfire. Now they were sitting near it.

Perseus shuffled over to Artemis. "Okay, I have come up with a plan. So, it's quite simple actually. We are going to find a big open place. You are going to sit somewhere high. I will bait the kitty and distract him while you aim for its eyes and mouth and shoot him full of arrows."

"And?" Artemis asked.

"That's it actually," Perseus said.

"Are you sure you aren't a son of Athena? With your amazing strategic abilities?" Artemis asked.

Perseus pretended to look offended which made Artemis actually laugh. Perseus loved how it sounded like music; he realized that this was the first time he had heard her laugh despite him traveling together with the Hunters for almost three months.

"It's actually a pretty good plan," Artemis said after she had stopped laughing. "The simple ones are often best."

Perseus shrugged. "What can I say, I am a brilliant strategist."

This made Artemis smile again; her eyes even twinkled with amusement.

Some time in silence passed. "Artemis?" Perseus asked.

"What?"

"I am now sort of a temporary member of the Hunt, right?" Perseus asked.

"I guess you could say that," Artemis replied.

"Does that mean I can't date girls? Because I saw this really hot girl and I thought, you know, maybe I can hook up with her or..."

Artemis actually jumped up and narrowed her eyes at him. "You will do no such thing."

Perseus laughed out loud.

Artemis looked at him even angrier. "You think this is funny?"

Perseus shook his head. "It was just a joke, chill."

Artemis slowly sat down again. Her face was still a little red from her burst of anger. Perseus thought it looked really cute, but he quickly banished those thoughts. That was really dangerous territory.

"We should rest now," Perseus said.

Artemis nodded. "Indeed: tomorrow will be a long day.

They both stood up. Perseus threw some sand over the fire to extinguish it. They both settled into their respective bedroll.

"Good night Arty," Perseus said.

Artemis sighed loudly but eventually also replied. "You too, Perseus."

* * *

"I think this is a good spot," Perseus said. He and Artemis were standing in a rather large clearing in the middle of the forest. There were a lot of high trees from which Artemis could shoot her arrows.

"I agree," Artemis said looking at all the vantage points up in the trees.

"Now, Perseus, show me how you intend to lure the Nemean Lion to here," Artemis said looking at him skeptically.

Perseus grinned. He grabbed his sack of his belongings and pulled a large lion pelt out. He draped it around his neck. Perseus also grabbed a huge branch from the ground that looked like a club. "This is my ultimate bait!"

Artemis looked at him in disgust. "You look like my pathetic half brother."

Perseus grinned again. "That is exactly the point; I know that the Nemean Lion is pretty smart so if he sees me as the man who killed him then he surely will show up."

Artemis frowned at him. "Where did you even get that pelt?"

"I may or may not have stolen it from your tent," Perseus said nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I will hang it again when we get back."

Artemis slowly nodded. "There is one issue with your plan: how will it hear or see you? This forest is really big."

"Oh silly Arty, you underestimate my strategic genius!" Perseus dramatically exclaimed.

Artemis just glared at him.

Perseus got serious again. "That's where you come in: you need to make my voice very, very loud. Then I can lure it to our location and when it sees me dressed as Herakles it will definitely attack."

Artemis nodded. "I can do that."

She waved her hand at Perseus. After that she athletically climbed into a tree; a silver bow appeared in her hand. "Fire away Perseus!"

Perseus nodded and put his hands to his mouth. "I am Herakles, the strongest man ever, with the smarts of a rock!"

Perseus' voice resounded all across the forest. "I have beaten many foes but the one I am the most proud of is the Nemean Lion! I beat that Kitty Cat with my bare hands! And now I hear that that cat has reformed again; I am ready for round two, so bring it little kitty!"

Artemis almost had to laugh at Perseus' speech, but she kept her laugh in: right now she needed to be concentrated.

Perseus gripped his club and waited. The Lion would surely show up soon. He would have to distract it by dodging and hitting the lion with force.

He was right: suddenly out of the bushes came the biggest creature that Perseus had ever seen. It looked like a lion, but way bigger. It's teeth were massive and his claws razor sharp. It saw Perseus wearing the lion pelt and it roared angrily: he did recognize him, or at least who Perseus was trying to imitate.

"Begin shooting now!" Pereus said when the Nemean Lion charged at him. Silver arrows started being shot at the Lion but it was smart: it narrowed his eyes so that they were narrow slits so that Artemis couldn't shoot him in the eyes.

"Shit," Perseus whispered.

Now he had to take the initiative. He grabbed the club with two hands and charged the Nemean Lion. Perseus hit the Lion with all of his power; it hadn't seen coming because of his narrowed eyes. The head of the Lion snapped back from the force of the blow but it quickly recovered. With one swoop of his tail Perseus launched backwards. Luckily Perseus was able to roll out his fall but his breath was still knocked out of him. His still weak spot that were his ribs hurt from the sheer force behind the blow.

Perseus cursed; his blow had almost done nothing. The Lion only looked angrier and more determined to kill him. Silver arrows started raining down on the Lion again so it had to close his eyes, granting time to Perseus to make up a plan. The Nemean Lion didn't have many weaknesses: basically the only things that could be damaged were the eyes and mouth...

Perseus almost facepalmed. "Of course! I just have to let it open its mouth," he said to himself.

Perseus grabbed his club again. "Artemis! Watch his eyes!" Perseus exclaimed before charging again.

This time he took care not to put all his power into one swing so that he could keep up the pressure. He swung his club around and hit the Nemean Lion everywhere he could. This slowly forced the Lion back; all the blunt attacks were starting to have an impact. And soon it was forced to open his eyes to defend itself.

Finally, Artemis could do her thing right. She drew an arrow back and fired it at one of the eyes of the lion. It hit him square in the eye. The Lion roared out in pain: a silver arrow now stuck out of his eye.

Perseus felt elated that Artemis had landed a shot but due to this and his exhaustion from his earlier offensive he didn't notice the paw from the Lion coming up and hitting him back. Perseus flew through the air again and couldn't roll the force behind it this time: he smashed into the ground with a massive smack.

Perseus head spun from the blow to his body and head. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't, dazed as he was.

The Nemean Lion slowly neared his defeated opponent. Perseus scrambled to get away from him but he was still too hurt from the massive smack he had just gotten. The Lion bore his teeth at him and got ready for the final blow.

Then everything suddenly went in slow motion, at least from Perseus' perspective: he saw a flash of silver: he first thought it was because of his dazed state but soon he saw a silver hunting knife stick out of the other eye of the Nemean Lion. It roared out in pain again and this time Perseus wasted no time: from his belt he grabbed the hair pin that was Riptide and threw it at the Nemean Lion. During it's flight Riptide slowly changed into a celestial bronze sword and hit the Nemean Lion in the top of his mouth: the point of the sword actually stuck out from the Lion's snout. Slowly the Nemean Lion disintegrated into golden dust which was blown away by the wind, leaving behind a golden colored pelt.

Perseus sighed relieved: that had been way too close. He would have to sharpen his training up; lately he had slacked a bit because of all the walking that he had to do with the Hunters. Perseus now realized that there could be no more slacking now: things would only get more dangerous from here if they were to face Echidna and her minions. While he was pondering on that Perseus saw a hand stuck out to him. He gratefully grabbed it and was helped up by Artemis who had come out of her hiding place.

"Thanks, Moon Girl, I owe you one," Perseus said.

"No problem: it's what hunting companions do for each other."

Despite the fight they just had Perseus smiled. "Did I hear your right? Do you consider me, a mere male, a friend?"

"I only said hunting companion," Artemis countered.

Perseus' eyes showed his amusement. "Yeah, right."

Artemis rolled her eyes at him so Perseus let it rest.

"An unorthodox way to kill it, but effective for sure," Artemis commented after she looked at what was left of the mighty Nemean Lion.

"Yeah, remember, improvising master" Perseus said jokingly pointing at himself.

"I did have to save you, remember?" Artemis said.

Perseus waved his hand dismissively at her. "Yeah, whatever, let me just get this pelt to Ceto."

They walked over to the remains of the once mighty Lion. Perseus grabbed the pelt and threw it over his shoulder and picked Riptide up from the ground, turning it into a hair pin again; Artemis grabbed her hunting knife from the ground and put it back in its sheath.

"I'll flash us back to the camp, we have no time to lose," Artemis said.

Before Perseus could even protest Artemis grabbed his shoulder and with a bright silver flash they disappeared. Perseus felt a weird sensation before they arrived at the camp of the Hunters. He immediatley felt very dizzy again and almost had to throw up.

After a few seconds Perseus composed himself. "That feels really weird."

Artemis shrugged. "You get used to it. Now, bring the pelt to Ceto so that we can finally cross the strait."

Perseus nodded and began walking over to the seacoast as he did before. When he reached the coast he set the pelt of the Nemean Lion down: it was really heavy and Perseus' shoulders hurt from the effort.

"Lady Ceto, I have the pelt!" Perseus shouted.

In a bright flash Ceto appeared. "Ah, mortal, it seems you have actually managed to do what I told you. Most impressive indeed."

Perseus nodded. "Now, you have to follow up on your side of the deal."

"Of course, of course," Ceto said smiling. "The storms will subside for the entire day, giving you and your companions the chance of crossing the strait."

Perseus bowed his head a little. "Thank you, Lady Ceto."

Ceto also bowed her head slightly to Perseus' surprise. "You have earned my respect mortal; getting the Nemean Lion's pelt is no small feat, especially since you have done it without any powers and only battle wit. Although you admittedly had a little help..."

Perseus nodded. "I thank you for your kind words, lady."

"As you should do," Ceto said. "I am sure we will meet again someday, Perseus."

She then flashed away and Perseus was left alone once again standing on the beach. He stared at the clouds who slowly began to part to show the sun, albeit slightly. This would be good enough weather to make a crossing. Perseus walked back to the camp happy over his and Artemis' accomplishment.

When Artemis saw Perseus approaching the camp she walked over to him. "Did it work?" she asked.

Perseus nodded. "Look up; the storms have stopped for one day, allowing us to go to Anatolia."

"I'll announce it to the Hunters," Artemis said.

She turned around to face the camp again. "Girls!"

Everyone in the camp quickly walked to their lady to listen to what she had to say.

When everyone was present Artemis continued. "I have an announcement to make! We won't have to camp here for a few months! Instead, we will be leaving now."

This caused a relieved sigh to resound through the ranks of the Hunters.

"How can we suddenly cross now?" one of the Hunters, Phoebe asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Perseus and I have hunted the Nemean Lion and killed it, to give it's pelt to Ceto as payment for her letting the storms stop for a day," Artemis said.

All Hunters looked over to Perseus. Perseus was surprised what he saw: instead of the cold, unimpressed look he normally expected to see Perseus now saw a grudging good job kind of look, maybe even a little respect? Perseus noted this for himself: if he wanted the Hunters to like him he had to earn their respect through actions and deeds.

He was shaken out of his musings by Artemis ending her little speech and making him move.

"Pack your stuff as quick as you can! We are leaving right now!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: For anyone wondering why Artemis and the Hunters are 'friendlier' than normal: there are two reasons in my mind. The Hunters and Artemis haven't existed for too long, so they don't have that thousands years hatred of men, coupled with the fact that they at least have a little respect for Perseus' skills. I just don't really enjoy that Perseus getting basically tortured by the Hunters thing. So, yeah, that's why. On another note I also wanted to say sorry for the break I had. I just lacked a little inspiration, and I was also on vacation for four weeks, so I couldn't really write anything. My inspiration is back though now so hopefully I update more now. X**


	7. The Crossing Part 2

**Ch. 6**

Uneventful. That's what Perseus would have called the crossing of the Bosporus. With his luck, he thought that they would have been attacked by pirates, or that Ceto wouldn't have kept her promise and sent a massive sea monster or sea storm after them. But no, at this very moment he and the Hunters were nearing the port of Calchedon, the city directly opposite of Byzantion. The place where they would set foot in the Persian Empire, the largest empire in the known world.

Perseus twisted his shoulders. He had kept his armor on, just in case they were attacked. He was standing on the side of the ship, leaning against the wooden railing of the ship. Perseus looked in the direction of their destination. They were not far from land now.

Along with one other ship they entered the port. The other ship was sailing very close; Perseus could even see the faces of everyone. They were all men, nothing too weird. They admittedly looked a little shady. Perseus looked at all their faces. Perseus then spotted something: one of the men was hiding his face for some reason. Perseus kept staring at him. The figure turned his head slightly...

One eye! The figure had only one eye. Perseus narrowed his eyes and unconsciously grabbed the hairpin that was Riptide. He just needed a slight glimpse of its face. Perseus grabbed his bow from his back and drew an arrow. He pointed it at a shield that was on the deck of the other boat. Perseus let the arrow go; it traveled in less than a second to the shield. When it hit the shield, it gave a loud sound. Everyone looked up, even the figure.

Perseus' suspicions were confirmed. A scar ran in the neck of the figure with one eye: it was the Cyclops that Perseus had decided to spare but who had betrayed him anyway. The one Perseus swore revenge on. Perseus put his bow back on his back and grabbed his Riptide again, turning it into a sword.

What Perseus didn't see was Zoe who was walking at him. "Perseus, we need..."

Perseus didn't even look at her. "Sorry Zoe, no time now."

Perseus grabbed a rope and walked backwards. Then he began running and jumped over the railing of the ship, to the bafflement of Zoe. Midway through his flight he let the rope go, and he flew further through the air landing on the deck of the ship. Everyone on that particular ship looked at him in surprise; Perseus didn't pay attention to them and walked straight to the Cyclops, who was now cowering away: he had obviously recognized Perseus.

Perseus grabbed his sword in an ice pick grip and rammed it into the Cyclops' shoulder, making the monster scream in pain.

"You thought I wouldn't find you..., ehm, what's your name again?"

"Polyphemus!" the Cyclops managed to squeak out.

"After the most famous Cyclops that was outsmarted by Odysseus. How ironic will it be if I stab you through to your stupid eye now?" Perseus said.

He pulled his sword out of the shoulder of Cyclops but just as he was about to stab the Cyclops through its eye he heard a slight 'whooshing' sound. Perseus recognized it as the sound of a blade and he quickly put Riptide up. With it he halted a dagger from piercing his shoulder. Perseus turned around and saw that everyone from the ship he had boarded had pulled out weapons. Perseus cursed in his mind: of course this ship had to be full of smugglers.

"Get away from him, kid. He is going to give us our money!" one shouted.

He charged at Perseus with his sword held high up. Perseus stepped forward with Riptide firmly in his hand. The smuggler tried a downwards slash but Perseus sidestepped. As the smuggler was now out of balance Perseus kicked at his leg which made him fall; with one strike of Riptide the smuggler was dead, a clean wound visible in his chest. Another one of the smugglers recklessly charged forward. He held a long dagger in his hand in an ice pick grip. He tried to stab Perseus with it but Perseus grabbed his arm with his free hand as the strike was coming down. He squeezed the man's arm until he shouted in pain and dropped the dagger. Perseus stabbed him through the chest with Riptide and let his arm go.

The other smugglers now circled him more carefully. Perseus didn't give them the chance to think up a strategy. He remembered his father's lessons as if they were yesterday. If you come up against more than one opponent always stay on the offensive, otherwise you are going to get overwhelmed. Perseus charged at one of the smugglers who was holding a bow: a weak target. The smuggler saw it coming and put up his bow sideways to block the strike that was surely to come. Perseus though struck at his thigh. The archer dropped his bow from the pain and grabbed his thigh with both his hands, leaving his head open for an attack. With one clean strike Perseus slashed the man's head right off.

Perseus immediately turned around to block another strike and had to roll away after that to avoid an arrow going in his leg. Perseus tried to locate the archer: he would dangerous if Perseus didn't do something about him. Perseus saw him standing a few feet away trying to draw another arrow. But before he could do that a silver knife hit him in his neck. He almost immediately dropped dead. Perseus saw Zoe jumping upon the deck with one hunting knife in her hand. She ran to another smuggler: before he could try to strike at her she slid on her knees and hit him with her knife in his leg. The man fell down in pain and Zoe struck her knife right into his heart.

She looked at Perseus rolling her eyes. "Just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

With Zoe's help Perseus started to take out the smugglers and soon there were almost no left: almost all had been killed or seriously injured. Perseus eventually finished off the last one by stabbing his sword through the man's guts, making him drop dead.

Perseus grinned and turned his sword back into a hairpin. "Good practice, wasn't it?"

Zoe shrugged. "I guess."

She looked around. "There is one problem though: we are on another boat and our boat has gone to a different part of the harbour."

Perseus also looked around and saw she was right. During the battle he had not noticed that the ship they were on had sailed to the other side of the harbour from the boat were the other Hunters were located. Apparently the boat had drifted off."

"Ah, shit. Well, we will just find them again," Perseus said with his no worries smile.

"I think that won't go that easily," Zoe said looking worried all the sudden.

Perseus turned around to see multiple soldiers with bows that were pointing at Zoe and him. One of the soldiers, who wasn't holding a bow, came forward. He was most likely their leader.

"You are under arrest for smuggling goods and people here!"

* * *

"That went worse than expected."

Zoe sighed. "You could say that, Perseus, seeing as we are now in prison."

After they had been arrested by the guard of the city they had been transported to the city's jail. They had both protested saying that they weren't smugglers but the city guard was having none of it. So now Perseus and Zoe were trapped in a dirty prison cell. The leader of the guard had insisted that their hands would be chained after he saw what Zoe and Perseus did to the actual smugglers.

Perseus shrugged. "I'm sure we will get out: the Hunters are probably already looking for us. The only thing that really bothers me is that that damn cyclops Polyphemus got away."

Zoe frowned at him. "I am worried that we will be sentenced to dead: if that happens the Hunters might be too late to safe us."

Perseus nodded. "That's true."

There was silence for a moment.

"Where is Artemis anyway?" Perseus asked. "She could get us out of here with her godly powers and shit."

"I don't know," Zoe said. "Probably at some council meeting or something else."

Perseus rolled his eyes. "Great."

He turned his head towards Zoe. "How long have you known her now?"

Zoe sighed. "A long time: a few centuries I think."

Perseus whistled. "Wow, you are old."

Zoe glared at him.

"And... you have aged very well, you look very young," Perseus quickly added.

Zoe looked content with that; Perseus let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you meet her anyway?"

"That is a long story," Zoe replied.

"Tell me: we have got plenty of time here."

Zoe stared away somewhat sad. "Long ago I used to be one of the Hesperides. I lived in the most beautiful garden of the world along with my other sisters: I was pretty happy. But it is also lonely there: almost no-one comes there because they fear Ladon, the dragon that protects the Apples of Immortality. One day a man comes by. His name is one I know you surely recognize: Heracles. He promised me that he would take me with him on his adventures. I believed him, the naive girl I was, and gave him a sword that was made from my immortal power that I got from my mother, Pleione. He used it to defeat Ladon and grab the golden apples. He then left me behind: I was banished from the garden by my sisters and father. That is when Artemis found me and I joined the hunt."

"Wow, that's... That Heracles is one big dick for that," Perseus said.

Zoe smiled slightly. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"So, you are a daughter of Atlas, the Titan?" Perseus asked.

"Yeah."

"That is pretty cool," Perseus said.

Zoe sighed. "Depends on your perspective."

"Did you ever get that sword back?" Perseus asked.

"Yes, but at that point I had already gained partial immortality, so I didn't want to see it anymore," Zoe said.

"What was the sword's name?" Perseus asked.

" _Anaklusmos,_ Riptide," Zoe said.

Perseus now realized. "So, that sword that Hyas, your brother, gave me is yours?"

"Yeah, it is."

It was silent for a moment.

"Do you want it back now?"

"What?" Zoe asked.

"The sword, do you want it back?" Perseus asked again.

Zoe raised her eyebrow. "Are you really prepared to do that?"

"Yeah, of course," Perseus said. "It is yours, after all. I'll find another sword."

"I... No, you keep it," Zoe said after some pondering.

"Are you sure?" Perseus asked.

Zoe slowly nodded. "It's a bad memory for me anyway: in your hands it can at least be used for good."

"Then I will be honored to wield it in your name," Perseus said jokingly.

That made Zoe smile: they fell into a comfortable silence. It was suddenly interrupted by the prison doors of their cell opening. A few heavily armed guards came in. Perseus and Zoe were released from their shackles.

"Stand up," he ordered. "The regent of the city wants to see you."

Perseus and Zoe looked at eachother worriedly but eventually both stood up. They were led through the halls of the rather small prison. Soon they went up on some stairs and ended up in a palace that was connected to the prison. Perseus looked for a way to escape this situation but it was seemed impossible. After passing through some more halls they arrived at their destination: a large chamber that was richly decorated: the office of the regent.

The regent was sitting at a table with all sorts of papers and documents on it. The regent clearly had a busy life.

"Ah, the prisoners," he began. "Sit down, and let us talk."

He waved at some chairs. Perseus and Zoe sat down, albeit reluctantly.

The Regent put his arms on the table. "My name is Pylas and I am the regent of the city, in service of the Persian Empire."

He stared at Perseus and Zoe for a moment. "I am going to be straight with you: right now you have been sentenced to death because of your smuggling. But I have an offer for you."

"We haven't smuggled anything! If we were smugglers why would we be attacked by our fellow smugglers?" Perseus interrupted him.

Pylas shrugged. "You tell me? Rivalry? A disagreement over money?"

"You have no evidence that we are smugglers," Zoe said.

"That is the thing: I have. A whole boat full of wares. And since you were the only ones on the ship I will have to assume that you _are_ smugglers."

Perseus wanted to protest again but was silenced by a raised finger from Pylas. "That is where my offer comes in: I saw what you did to the rest of the smugglers. It was most impressive: you two beat ten others with no visible injuries. What I offer you is a place in the army of the Persian Empire: they will surely appreciate your talent."

"And what's in it for you?" Zoe asked looking at Pylas disdainful.

Pylas laughed. "Well, I will get a reward from the army."

He now stared at them serious again. "It's either this or execution: so, tell me what it is going to be."

Zoe and Perseus looked at each other and nodded. They both agreed that they couldn't be sent out to the Persian Empire: it would take them a long time to get back to the rest of the Hunters if that would happen.

"We politely refuse your offer," Perseus said.

Pylas sniffed. "Then you will die. Guards, bring them away! I want them executed tomorrow."

The guards roughly picked up Zoe and Perseus and led them out of the door. Perseus looked back at Pylas and saw something curious. His eyes flashed orange for a second: someone was standing behind him. It was a womanly figure, but not normal: her legs were somehow... distorted. Like they had been changed by the Mist... She saw him staring and smiled evilly at him.

Perseus cursed in himself. It was a Dracaena! And it clearly had Pylas under some kind of spell.

Perseus pondered on this as they were being dragged back to their cell. When they arrived back at their cell they were quite unceremoniously thrown into it.

"Did you saw that too?" Perseus asked.

"What?"

"When we exited the office of Pylas I looked back: I saw his eyes glow orange and a woman. Her legs were weird: I think they were edited by the Mist," Perseus told Zoe.

"A Dracaena. She has the city's regent under her control, she has probably ordered our execution," Zoe said.

Perseus nodded. "This is bad: if this city on the edge of the Empire is under the control of a Dracaena, I am worried about the rest."

"If the whole Empire has already been infiltrated by dracaenae our mission will become very hard," Zoe said. "We need to get out of here and inform Artemis of this."

Perseus grinned. "Luckily we have a way now: they forgot to chain us."

Perseus grabbed Riptide from his pocket and turned into a sword.

Zoe looked at him in surprise. "How did you get that?"

Perseus shrugged. "I don't know, it always returns to my pocket."

"We need to lure a guard in here: if we are going to escape we need the keys and get out of the palace," Zoe said.

Perseus agreed. Zoe walked to the door and knocked on it a few times.

"Can we have some water? I am so thirsty! Please help..."

She saw a guard coming to the door. She pulled Perseus out of the sight of the bars in the door. They heard the guard curse when he saw no one in the cell and heard him fumble with his keys before the sound of a door opening. As soon as the man came in Perseus came forward and hit him on the head with the flat of his blade. The man dropped and Perseus caught him to make sure he didn't make any sound.

Perseus grabbed the keys of the man and signaled Zoe to come with him. Zoe picked up the dagger of the guard and then followed Perseus. When they had both left the cell Perseus locked it again.

"Do you still remember the way out?" Perseus asked.

"Yes, I think I do," Zoe said.

"Lead on then, we have to get out of here."

They sneaked through the corridors, constantly checking all the corners. A few times they had to take out guards but it was mostly a smooth trip. After some time they reached the exit of the castle. Then Perseus realized something.

"I have to get back." Perseus suddenly said.

Zoe turned around and looked at him like he was insane. "Why? We have just escaped and you want to go back in there?"

"I have to take out that Dracaena, otherwise she will inform Echidna about us. We can't let that happen," Perseus explained.

Zoe looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is true. I'll come with you," Zoe said.

Perseus shook his head. "No, this needs to be done stealthily, something we can't do with two people. You find the Hunters and tell them to get ready to leave the city. I will meet you outside of the city walls, on the road to the east."

Zoe bit her lip in thought but then nodded. "Good luck Perseus."

Perseus grinned. "Thanks, I am going to need it."

Perseus turned around and started walking back into the palace. The Dracaena would probably be somewhere near Pylas: she needed to keep up her spell. Perseus decided that he would look there: he'd see how he was going to kill the monster.

Perseus sneaked on his own through the palace: so far he hadn't encountered any guards but that was probably because Zoe and he had taken a lot of them out. Perseus was soon in the same hallway where the office of Pylas was: the Dracaena had to be close. Perseus just needed to find where...

He suddenly heard the sound of a door opening; Perseus quickly hid behind a corner. He slowly looked around the corner. Someone normal would have assumed that it was just a normal woman walking there, but Perseus saw better: the way she awkwardly walked indicated that she wasn't used to legs. This had to be the Dracaena. She went away; Perseus followed after. At the very end of the hallway the Dracaena opened a door and went in.

Perseus ran quietly to the door and listened to what was going on the other side. He didn't hear anything. Perseus backed up and thought about his situation for a second. He couldn't stay in the palace waiting for a better chance: soon the guards would find the bodies and then all hell would break loose.

Perseus sighed, this was going to be risky. He knocked on the door and prayed that the Dracaena wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Lady, I have an urgent message for you."

"Not now, guard," Perseus heard.

"I assure you, my lady, that this is very important." Perseus tried again.

"Stop bothering me, I will hear your message later,"

Perseus cursed. He was going to have to try something better.

"But my lady, the prisoners have escaped!" Perseus said.

Now he did hear footsteps coming from inside the room. Perseus grabbed Riptide and got ready.

The door opened. "What are you talking..."

Perseus immediately went inside and put his sword at the Dracaena's neck. With his other hand he closed the door behind him.

"What in the gods' names are you doing!" the Dracaena screeched. "I will have you killed for this!"

Perseus eyes narrowed. "You can't fool me, lady, or should I say Dracaena."

The Dracaena looked at him in shock before her eyes narrowed. "A demigod."

"More like clear-sighted mortal. Now, you will tell me how you came to power here: you couldn't have done this alone."

The Dracaena smiled at him. "Do you really think I am going to tell you that?"

Perseus sighed. Why did he always have to do it the hard way?

He stabbed his sword in her shoulder. "Tell me, now."

The monster yelled in agony from the celestial bronze; it had made her lose her concentration and her legs slowly turned back into a snake tail "I was put here by Echidna, to control this city and part of the Empire."

"This part? What do you mean by that?" Perseus said.

Even though there was a sword in her shoulder, the Dracaena still managed to put out an evil smile. "Mother had this brilliant plan: take over the Persian Empire by infiltrating positions of power and putting the mortals under spells. It worked brilliantly: the whole empire is now under her control."

"Where is Echidna now!" Perseus said twisting Riptide for good measure.

"In Babylon, controlling the King of Kings!" the monster almost yelled out.

Perseus pulled his sword out of the Dracaena's shoulder; she looked relieved for a second. That look of relief was quickly washed away when Perseus stabbed her through the chest. A pile of gold dust was all that was left when Perseus pulled his sword back.

He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about what he had found out: Echidna controlled the entire Persian Empire. This was bad. Really bad. This would make killing Echidna very hard; she had an entire empire protecting her. Perseus had to tell Artemis this.

Perseus heard footsteps coming from outside the door, along with shouting and weapons being drawn. The remaining guards had finally found their unconscious comrades. He needed to get out of here. Perseus looked around for a way to escape: the chamber he was in was very big: suited for royalty. There were all sorts of decorations and golden statues. This city clearly was very rich from all the trade that passed through here.

Perseus quickly looked around for a window; it wouldn't be long before the guards came to check up on their 'lady'. When he had spotted one he quickly walked to it and looked down.

There was a knock on the door. "My lady?" Perseus heard. When no-one answered it was asked again.

Perseus heard that they were trying to force the door open: he really needed to get out of here, and there was only one option.

"Here goes nothing, I guess," Perseus mumbled before jumping out of the window.

He flew through the air for a few seconds before he began dropping quickly. Perseus landed on the roof, rolling his fall out so that he wouldn't break a leg. He was now standing on the roof of someone's house; Perseus began sprinting over the rooftops to the city gates. People were looking at him in awe as Perseus jumped from rooftop to rooftop, eventually reaching the city's eastern gate.

Perseus quickly jumped down onto the streets and went up in the crowd that was leaving the city. The guards tried to control the mass but, as usual, couldn't so Perseus didn't get noticed. When he finally exited the city Perseus sighed in relief; this had been a close one.

Behind him guards shouted and the gate was closed in an attempt to keep the escaped prisoners in. They had finally heard what had transpired. It was too late though; Perseus and Zoe were both gone.

* * *

Perseus sat on the grass looking at the sky. It was very late but he couldn't sleep. Too much had just happened. Perseus thought about him a few months back: his intention first was to just get revenge on Echidna for his parents. He would just go to where the monster was and kill it, just like a simple hunting trip. Perseus now realized that he had stepped into something a whole lot bigger. He sighed: nothing in his life was ever simple.

After his escape from the city Perseus had regrouped with the Hunters. They had decided to get as far as possible from Calchedon. They had walked east until it was too dark to see without torches. They made their camp far from the main road in a forest. Artemis had joined them there again. Perseus and Zoe told her what had happened. What worried Perseus was that Artemis actually looked concerned, even though it was just a little. Perseus didn't think he would ever see a goddess concerned about something.

Perseus was shaken out of his thoughts by a figure approached his campfire; he reached for Riptide but as soon as the figure came into the light Perseus could see it was Artemis; Perseus was curious what she was doing here.

Artemis sat down next to him, just like when they had first met.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, for being in prison I am fine. Unfortunately, I have lost all my weapons, except for my sword."

Perseus then rubbed his temples. "I will have to make or buy a new bow and a new dagger."

"You can have these."

"What?" Perseus asked confused.

Artemis smiled slightly at his face. "You can have these weapons," she said giving him a silver dagger and a beautiful bow.

Perseus raised his eyebrows. "I can't accept this, these are yours, and you need them."

"I have a lot of bows and daggers, some of them ten times more beautiful than these," Artemis said.

That wasn't entirely true: this bow and dagger were very well crafted and she didn't have a lot of these at all. For some reason Artemis just felt like giving them to Perseus.

"Well, in that case..," Perseus said picking up the bow.

He stood up and drew back the bow's string. An arrow materialized on it.

Perseus grinned. "That is so awesome!"

He pulled back the string again and aimed his arrow at a tree. He released the string and the arrow borrowed itself into the tree.

Perseus then put the bow down and grabbed the dagger. He messed around with it for a moment, testing its balance.

"Wow, these are amazing." Perseus said looking at the dagger and feeling the point. It was razor sharp.

Artemis now also stood up.

Perseus looked Artemis in her eyes. "Thank you, Moon Girl. I love them."

Artemis blushed a tiny bit from the intensity of Perseus' sea green eyes. "No problem."

Perseus then smirked mischievously at her. "Archery contest?"

He, not surprisingly, lost.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what I think I want to do is, while they travel to Babylon to face Echidna, write different side stories/adventures that Perseus, Artemis and the Hunters experience on the way there. So, it won't just be straight to the end and done. Expect a few different arcs in between about whatever I come up with. (Not entirely sure about this though). If you want to write a review, please do: they make my day! X**


	8. The Amazons

**Ch.7**

"So why are we here again?" Perseus shouted.

He was shielding his face from the snow that was blowing in his face.

"We have to avoid the patrols of soldiers on the main road," Artemis said, seemingly not bothered by the snow.

Perseus cringed as some snow found it's way under his mantle. "Is via the northeast of Anatolia through the mountains during the winter really the only way?"

"Yes, now stop wasting your energy talking, you need it for walking. If I can do it so can you."

Perseus sighed. That was easy said for her: she was almost floating over the snow like she weighed nothing. The wind also seemed to curve around her. The Hunters and he were not so lucky: they trudged through the snow slowly while the wind blew mercilessly in their faces.

"I am going to do some scouting. Keep your guard up," Artemis said. She disappeared in a silver blur.

After they had left Calchedon it had been like this. Not always the snow, but not going via the main, nice road: instead going through forests and over the hills of Anatolia. Perseus didn't really mind it at first. The pleasant warmth of autumn combined with the spectacular landscape were certainly not bad. That changed when the temperature started dropping and they started nearing the mountains. First they were pounded by massive amounts of rain and as they got higher up that turned into snow.

Perseus was happy that he had brought a mantle made of pelts with him. The Hunters had their own, in silver of course and Perseus doubted that they would have given him one. Despite his mantle it was still very cold. It was a new experience for Perseus: in Hellas it had never gotten this cold that you couldn't feel your feet anymore.

Perseus held tightly onto his hairpin while he trudged further through the snow. Traveling off the main road had also brought another unpleasant surprise. They were constantly assaulted by monsters who lived in the vast lands of Anatolia where humans had not yet dared to come. Perseus swore that all the monsters came out of their hiding just to attack them.

At first Perseus cheered himself up with the thought that all this walking and fighting were good for his skills and stamina. But after being constantly attacked by a large group of monsters for seven days straight one time he too wanted a rest.

"Perseus!"

Perseus looked around him to see who had called him. He soon saw Zoe pointing forwards. Perseus looked in front of him to see what Zoe was pointing at. When he saw what it was he cursed under his breath. A narrow ravine stretched out in front of them: they would have to cross through it.

"The perfect spot for an ambush," Perseus murmered.

He tried to look for a way around but couldn't find due to the snow blocking his visibility of the surrounding area.

Perseus turned to Zoe. "There's no way around, we have to go through it!"

Zoe bit her lip slowly in thought and then nodded. "Hunters, keep your guard up! Watch out for an ambush!"

Perseus went up front of the group. He looked up, the snow blowing in his face furiously, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He immediately grabbed his bow and aimed an arrow at the direction where he had seen the movement. There was nothing there though. Perseus slowly lowered his bow slowly. He sighed and shrugged it off as an animal. He put his bow on his back again and turned forwards again to continue walking when he heard something whizzing through the air. He automatically stepped back as a massive stone fell in front of him blocking the path.

It took Perseus's brain only microseconds to process what was going on. "Ambush!"

The Hunters looked at him and then up. Rocks suddenly started raining down from above.

"Keep your mantles up as shield!" Zoe shouted. "Grab your bows and prepare to fire back!"

The Hunters obeyed and put their mantles up. The rocks ricocheted off of it landing on harmlessly on the ground. Perseus joined their little formation also holding up his mantle as a shield. Suddenly the rocks stopped coming. Perseus lowered his mantle to see what was going on.

The ambushers were, as Perseus had expected, monsters. They had stopped throwing rocks and had started to jump down. Perseus could see a wide variety of monsters.

"Ready your bows!" Zoe shouted.

The Hunters all grabbed their bows, Perseus too.

"Fire!"

Everyone released their arrows. Multiple monsters were taken down and went up in a explosion of golden dust. Other monsters took their place as they now neared the Hunters and Perseus.

"Fire at will! Get ready for close combat!" Zoe shouted.

Arrows started raining on the monsters in quick succesion. As the monsters neared in melee range the Hunters put their bows away and grabbed their hunting knives. Perseus followed their example and also put his bow on his back. He grabbed Riptide and turned the hairpin into a sword while he ran at an approaching Cyclops who was swinging his club wildly around. Perseus ducked under the strike of the Cyclops and put Riptide through the Cyclops's neck from behind. He pulled it out just in time to block a strike from another Cyclops, who was wielding a greatsword.

Perseus pushed the greatsword back and kicked the Cyclops in the stomach while the monster didn't have his guard up. The Cyclops stumbled back giving Perseus the chance to stab him through the liver. Perseus quickly ducked as a Hellhound flew over him who had tried to bite his throat out. The Hellhound landed clumsily on the ground not expecting to miss Perseus; Perseus grabbed the knife that Artemis had gifted him and threw it at the Hellhound. The knife embedded itself in the throat of the Hellhound making the creature explode into dust.

A Laistrygonian Giant spotted Perseus without weapons and started walking over towards Perseus grinning in anticipation of his kill. Perseus quickly went over his knowledge of Laistygonian Giants. They were big, about eight feet (about 2.5 meters) and incredibly strong. They were good in combat and often wielded iron clubs, such as this one. They were not particularly smart, but at least smarter than your average Cyclops. They also ate human flesh. Perseus shuddered: he didn't want to end up in a disgusting human stew.

He looked around him for a weapon but the Laistrygonian Giant was already in front of him swinging his club in a downwards arc towards Perseus. Perseus jumped out of the way. The Laistrygonian Giant had expected this and swung his club immediately towards Perseus. He couldn't dodge so he blocked it with his arm guard. Perseus felt his arm numb from the massive force of the blow behind it. Perseus ignored the pain though and hit the Giant's arm with his elbow. Perseus felt the bone cracking. The Giant yelped in surprise and dropped his iron club.

Perseus jumped back as the Giant swung his other arm in a fit of rage. The Giant was really pissed. He screamed madly and then charged Perseus recklessly. Perseus finally saw his opening. He also charged the Giant. The Giant tried to hit Perseus with a blow of his massive fist but Perseus slid last minute under it and through the legs of the Giant. Perseus held his hand out to his hunting knife. It glowed silver and then flew back to Perseus. Perseus caught it in an ice pick grip and quickly turned around. He sliced the heel of the Giant forcing the Giant into a sitting position while he grabbed his heel. Perseus jumped up on the back of the Laistrygonian Giant and slit his throat. Perseus jumped back as the Laistrygonian collapsed, blood pouring out of the wound on his neck.

"I'm going to have to thank Artemis again for this knife," Perseus said in himself catching his breath.

He then ran over to the body of the Cyclops he had killed earlier and pulled his sword out of the Cyclops's body, finally ending the monster's suffering and turning it into golden dust.

Perseus looked around him and saw that a Hunter was in trouble: she was fighting three Cyclopses on her own. Perseus ran to her. He saw her expertly taking out two using her hunting knives. The third one swung his sword towards her: she put her mantle as shield in front of her. It stopped the blow but she was knocked on the ground by the force behind the blow. The Cyclops grinned and let his sword come down on her.

Just in time Perseus put Riptide between the Hunter's head and the sword of the Cyclops. This gave the Hunter the chance to grab a spare knife and ram it into the Cyclops's leg. It screamed out in pain and retracted his sword. Perseus chopped the head of the Cyclops with one fell swoop.

"Come," Perseus said extending his hand to the Hunter.

She grabbed it and Perseus pulled her up. He then assessed the surrounding situation: all the Hunters had taken out a lot of monsters but there were still so many left. They would not survive this much longer. Something needed to happen. A miracle.

A massive explosion was suddenly heard over the battlefield. Everyone stopped fighting for a minute and looked up. Even the wind and snow had died down. Then another explosion was heard and the stone that had blocked the ravine suddenly burst into a thousand pieces. Behind it stood Artemis and a whole lot of female warriors.

Arrows started raining on the monsters from above: on the top sides of the ravine more female warriors armed with bows appeared. Everyone recovered from their shock and started fighting again. The monsters had no chance; they were mowed down by the arrows and sliced up by swords and daggers. Soon only a big pile of monster dust remained.

Perseus flicked his Riptide back into a harmless hairpin.

He walked over to Artemis. 'Nice of you to turn up, although you were a bit late."

"It was because I ran into them," Artemis said pointing to all the female warriors.

"And who are they?" Perseus asked.

"The Amazons."

* * *

"This sucks," Perseus said.

He was walking at the back of the group together with Zoe.

Zoe smiled. "What sucks?"

Perseus sighed. "That we had to meet the Amazons?"

"They did save our lives, Perseus," Zoe said.

"Yeah and that's cool and all but what I don't need in my life is more man-hating women," Perseus explained.

"They don't hate men," Zoe said.

Perseus raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, they have a bunch of men in their home."

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Perseus said.

"They do have to wear collars though and are only there to do the hard work and to make sure the Amazons don't die out," Zoe explained.

Perseus shuddered. "They are even worse than you Hunters. The worst you do is kick someone in the cross."

Zoe laughed. "True."

"Zoe! Come here!"

Artemis had called Zoe.

"I have to report to Artemis," Zoe said walking to Artemis.

Perseus nodded; he was now walking alone. Not for long tough: one of the Amazon warriors suddenly was walking next to him. It was silent for a moment. Perseus examined here out of the corner of his eye. She was really pretty: she had long black hair and blue, kind eyes. She looked about his age. Something about her... aura seemed to draw Perseus in. Still, Perseus felt kind of uncomfortable with an Amazon walking next to him after what Zoe had just told him.

"Errm, hello?" Perseus said when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

The Amazon giggled. "Greetings, who?"

"Perseus."

"Perseus, I saw you fighting just back there. You were really quite something," the Amazon said.

Perseus relaxed a bit. "Thank you. What's your name?" She was clearly not going to slap a collar on him.

"Selene."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Selene," Perseus said. "You aren't so bad yourself."

"So, do the Hunters also have male 'friends' now?" Selene asked.

Perseus shook his head. "No, I'm just a temporary member for one mission."

"What mission?" Selene asked curiously.

"I can't say that, Artemis would crucify me," Perseus said.

Selene frowned. "Weird that you are on so good terms with the Hunters and her."

Perseus raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Only Zoe and Artemis talk to me."

"Trust me: with that you are already the Hunt's most beloved member," Selene remarked.

Perseus thought about that for a second. What Selene said was kind of true: that he was even accepted as an asset was a big achievement.

"Do you also have to swear off women?" Selene suddenly asked.

Perseus frowned at her. "What? No, of course not. Why do you need to know that?"

"Nothing..." Selene said innocently looking forward again.

"All Amazons!" Perseus heard. "Come to the front of the group!"

"Well Perseus, it seems I have to go now," Selene said. "We should spar together some time. I'm sure I could learn you a few... moves."

She looked at Perseus in a licking her lips a little before she ran off to her fellow Amazons.

"Yeah, sure..." he mumbled his mouth a little open in shock.

"If it was a bit warmer I would say you were about to catch some flies, Perseus."

Zoe had finished her report to Artemis and had joined Perseus in the back of the group again.

Perseus slowly closed his mouth but kept staring at Selene a bit dreamily.

She saw him and smiled and waved. Perseus slowly waved back.

Zoe snickered. "Be careful Perseus: before you know it you will wear a collar and do her bidding."

Perseus nodded slowly. "She sure is beautiful..."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Perseus! Focus!"

Perseus shook his head and turned his head to Zoe. "Right. What did Artmemis say to you?"

"We are going to stay with the Amazons until the winter is over. Or at least until the snowstorms stop," Zoe said.

"That's a relief. I could really use some rest," Perseus said.

Zoe nodded. "It has been a rough few weeks."

"Have you ever been to the Amazons' home before?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes, one time."

"What's it like?" Perseus asked.

"Just imagine paradise. Pair that together with a militaristic society of female warriors and some male slaves and you got yourself Themiscyra."

Perseus shrugged. "Sounds pretty cool."

It was silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

Perseus broke the silence. "Hey, Zoe..."

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"I kind of want to ask you a question but it may be a little inappropriate," Perseus said.

"Just spit it out."

"Okay, how old are you?"

Zoe looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I don't know exactly. Probably a few centuries or something like that? I don't keep track anymore."

"Damn, you are really old," Perseus blurted out.

Zoe glared at him threateningly

Perseus didn't notice. "Like, wow. I am genuienly impressed. Should I call you lady or something? You are an elder after all and you know what they say, you have to be respectful for your elders..."

"Perseus, if you say one more word I will gut you like a fish."

Perseus nodded slowly.

Zoe sighed and shook her head at Perseus's antics.

"When will we arrive there?" Perseus asked. "I am tired of walking."

"In about an hour I guess," Zoe said.

Perseus sighed dramatically.

"You really need to complain less Perseus," Zoe said a little annoyed.

Perseus's face slowly morphed into a smirk. "If you say so... grandma."

Perseus ran away as Zoe tried to catch him laughing all the way.

* * *

It turned out that Zoe's description of Themiscyra had been an accurate one.

The town Themiscyra and it's surroundings were beautiful. It was a comfortable temperature and the sky was heavenly blue. Apparently the weather of the outside world didn't affect Themiscyra at all. The town was situated behind the mountains of Pontus and lay next to the Black Sea. The surrounding area of the city consisted of mysterious forests, big, luscious fields both full of all kinds of animals and a coastline with a nice sandy beach that bordered the sea which was so clear you could see the fish swimming. To summarise, it was a paradise.

The town itself, Themiscyra, wasn't that big. To Perseus it looked more like a military camp with it's many tents and wooden wall made of logs that surrounded it. Amazons were training all around the camp sparring and practicing with their weapons. When their group passed them they stopped fighting to look at them. Perseus felt uncomfortable with all the stares that were directed at him. They weren't glares like the Hunters always send his way but it was more curiosity. Apparently not a lot of men from the outside world came here.

The Hunters and he were told to set up their camp outside the walls. Perseus had to set his camp a respectable distance away from the main camp and was done pretty quick. So instead of hanging around and doing nothing Perseus decided to take a look around the camp. He came across some men. When Perseus tried to say hello they looked at him weirdly before scurrying off to do some work.

After wandering around for some time Perseus came across a familiar face.

"Hello Perseus."

Perseus turned around and stared right into face of Selene.

He subconsciously took a step back. "Oh, hey Selene, nice to see you."

Selene smiled at him. "So, what do you think of our home?"

"It is a very beautiful place," Perseus said honestly.

Selene nodded. "It is indeed."

"I get the feeling not a lot of men from the outside world have seen this place," Perseus remarked.

"No, definitely not. You are the first man of the outside world to come here in centuries."

Perseus whistled. "Then I'm happy that I'm allowed to be here."

They walked through the camp and ended up at a training field.

"Do you guys practice here?" Perseus asked. He picked up a javelin that was lying on the ground.

Selene nodded.

Perseus aimed the javelin at a target and then threw it right into the bullseye.

"Where did you learn that?" Selene asked.

Perseus turned around. "What?"

"The way you fight and such."

Perseus suddenly looked up at the sky. "From my father. He was a monster hunter."

Selene didn't pry more: she knew she had hit a touchy subject.

"Perseus?"

"Yes?"

"Want to fulfill your promise?"

"What promise?"

"You promised you would spar with me," Selene said.

"Now? I have just fought a massive battle; my arm is still numb from that," Perseus whined.

Selene rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Perseus, you aren't scared of me are you?"

"To be honest, I kind of am," Perseus said.

"Are we going to spar or not?"

Perseus sighed not being able to refuse her even though he couldn't feel his left arm. "Fine. Swords and armor only, no lethal wounds."

Selene smiled at him as she pulled out her sword.

Perseus sighed and grabbed his now familiar hairpin. He flicked it slightly and into the three foot (about 1 meter) celestial bronze sword Riptide.

They circled each other for a while, daring the other to make the first move. Eventually Perseus did just that. He charged forward but feinted a strike to the left and did a forward kick. Selene didn't fall for it though and dodged Perseus's kick.

She then retaliated with a sidewards slash. Perseus blocked it with his left arm brace and pushed back. Selene did not lose her balance though and countered with a forwards kick which hit Perseus and pushed him back a bit.

Selene charged him immediately to try to get the upper hand. She send a series of slashes his way but Perseus blocked them all with Riptide in a display of masterful skill. Immediately after his defensive work Perseus countered with a flurry of sword strikes. To his surprise Selene actually held her ground very well.

They went back and forth for tens of minutes neither of them being able to gain the upper hand. Perseus crossed swords with Selene for what felt like the hundred time after he had tried a sidewards slash.

They were both breathing heavily from the effort of fighting each other.

"Let's call it draw, okay?" Perseus asked.

Selene slowly nodded and lowered her sword. Perseus did the same lowering Riptide.

"You are really skilled with a sword, Perseus. Not many can stand their own against me," Selene said with admiration in her voice.

Perseus nodded his thanks. "I can say the same for you."

"Come on, let's both go back to our tents: it's already turning dark," Selene said.

Perseus nodded. "Until later, I guess."

Selene smiled. "More like this evening."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be attending diner with Lady Artemis, Zoe, the Queen of the Amazons and me," Selene explained.

"Okay, awesome then. See you tonight," Perseus said.

Selene smiled that dazzling smile at him. "See you tonight."

* * *

"Don't say anything stupid or insulting Perseus," Artemis said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Perseus said waving her warnings away. "I'm sure it's going to be fine."

Artemis, Zoe and he were sitting in the tent of the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta waiting for her to arrive. Perseus had already spotted Selene who was sitting at the other side of the table. She smiled and waved at him.

Suddenly the tent flap went open and Queen Hippolyta entered. She radiated an aura of leadership but also of beauty. She had long, black hair and blue eyes. Perseus seemed to recognize that look... and then it clicked. He looked over to Selene and then over to Hippolyta again. They did look very similar.

"Greetings, Lady Artemis," Hippolyta began bowing at Artemis who nodded back.

"Also greetings, Lieutenant of the Hunt, Zoe," Hippolyta then said nodding to Zoe who in turn bowed back.

Then Hippolyta's eyes fell to Perseus. "And who do we have here? Perseus isn't it?"

Perseus nodded and bowed. "At your service, Queen Hippolyta."

Hippolyta nodded. "You are the first man of the outside world to come here in centuries."

"I'm honored that I am allowed to be here," Perseus said.

"I wasn't originally going to let you into Themiscyra," the Queen said. "But for some reason my daughter insisted that you had to come here too."

Perseus looked over at Selene who just innocently looked back at him.

"Now, if the introductions are over, let us start with the diner..."

"Excuse me Queen, but I have a question," Perseus said.

"Ask away."

"I don't mean to be rude but weren't you stabbed by Herakl..."

Perseus couldn't even finish his sentence as two Amazon warriors rushed into the tent, their weapons at the ready. Artemis and Zoe, who both had been in the process of mentally face palming looked up.

"Queen! Queen! The belt of the Amazons has been stolen!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. School just got in the way as always. I'm not going to promise an exact day that I will update again (because you guys saw how that worked out last time lol) but it won't be too long I hope. So, this is part one in an arc about Perseus with the Amazons. This will probably be the style I will be going for, making an arc consisting of a few chapters. BTW, for those wondering why Artemis hasn't really been present in this story is because Artemis still is that unreachable goddess for a mortal like Perseus. Don't worry though, she will be more in the next chapter and over time will become more down to earth and really involved with everything. Review if you want, it keeps me going. X**


	9. The Amazons Part 2

**Ch. 8**

"Queen, Queen! The belt of the Amazons has been stolen!"

"What?" Hippolyta exclaimed. She stood up and stared at the both the Amazons that had come in. "Explain this to me, now!"

One of the Amazons stepped forward. "We were standing on the walls. Suddenly we heard sounds of a struggle. We went there to investigate." The Amazon then seemed to hesitate for a second.

Hippolyta though didn't seem to notice and tapped her foot impatiently. "Continue!"

"When we arrived at the place where the belt is kept we found two of our sisters who were on guard there. Or at least what was left of them," the Amazon finally said.

"What do you mean, what was left of them?" Zoe asked.

The Amazon looked at her, clearly horrified. "The only thing we found was their armor and a big pile of dust. It looked like they had... withered away/ We immediately went inside to check on the belt; it was gone. We then heard a noise outside. We went outside and saw a creature flying away."

"Did you see what it was?" Hippolyta demanded to know.

The Amazon shook her head. ''No, my queen. Just a figure in the distance.''

''Take us there.''

Everyone in the tent of Hippolyta stood up and followed the two Amazons.

"This is where we found our two sisters."

Everyone turned to look at the ground. The only thing that was left of them was a pile of dust along with all their armor and weapons which seemed to be entirely intact.

"What could have done this?" Selene said.

"Oh, I know many things who could have done this," Perseus said. He crouched down next to the pile of dust. Perseus inspected a chest piece. Perseus' earlier assumption was wrong: their armor was not entirely intact. There seemed to be a hole just under the armpit where a sharp object, probably some sort of sword, had pierced through.

"How did the figure that you saw look like?" Perseus asked the Amazons.

They looked over to their Queen who nodded slowly to them to tell Perseus.

"We didn't see much: only the outline of the wings. They looked almost... reptilian," one of the Amazons explained.

Perseus looked thoughtful for a second. "That narrows down what it could be. It could be a dragon but I don't know why a dragon would come here, let alone steal the belt. A drakon along with some other monster ally is maybe more likely, but they can't fly. That leaves only one, but that would be..."

"What?" Selene asked.

Perseus turned to look at the two Amazons. "When you saw the creature, did you feel some kind of primal fear? An instinct to just run away and hide? The type that makes you feel that it is not meant to be seen by mortals?"

Both of the guarding Amazons bit their lips and shuffled their feet nervously. Perseus had hit the nail right on it's head.

"I know what stole your belt," Perseus said to Hippolyta.

"What did, Perseus?"

"Kampê."

"That should be impossible: Kampê is still trapped inside of Tartarus," Artemis said.

"All signs indicate that it is her who has done this. The bodies that turned to dust, the reptilian wings, the sense of fear. She's also smart enough to steal the belt," Perseus explained.

"Perseus is right, milady," Zoe said. "The question is, how did we not notice her?"

"Manipulating the mist? A concealment potion? Maybe she can conceal herself? There's a million ways she could have done this," Perseus said. "The real question is her motive for this. Why did she do it?"

"That cursed creature Echidna probably sent her," Artemis said. "She has to take out the Amazons if she wants complete power of the Persian Empire."

"And she did that by taking our belt, weakening us considerably and strengthening their whole army," Hippolyta finished. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll have to inform the other gods of this. Echidna on her own is already bad but now also Kampê. I fear more powerful monsters will join Echidna's cause," Artemis said.

"Monsters such as?" Perseus asked.

"Chimera, maybe? Scylla and Charybdis are in the Sea of Monsters now, but they could escape. In the worst case even Typhon."

"Typhon is trapped under a volcano, right?" Zoe said.

"Yes, but if Echidna has somehow gotten Kampê out of Tartarus I don't doubt she can get Typhon out of his prison with the help of the belt of the Amazons," Artemis remarked.

"So what do we do now?" Hippolyta asked.

"I say we hunt for Kampê," Perseus suggested. "If we take her out it will be a big blow to Echidna's army of monsters. We also need to get the belt back: if Echidna get's her slimy hands on that she will be almost impossible to stop."

"So who will go?'' Artemis asked.

''I suggest a small hunting party. Kampê is easy to track: it leaves a foul scent everywhere it goes,'' Perseus frowned in thought. ''I think Zoe, Selene, Artemis and Hippolyta should go. The best of the Amazons and the best of the Hunters.''

''What about you Perseus, aren't you coming?'' Zoe asked.

Perseus grinned. ''Thank you for thinking so highly of me, but I know my limits. This is too much for me to handle as a mortal. I hunt small-time monsters, not things that can kill gods.''

Artemis nodded. ''That's settled then. It will be a sort of quest to kill Kampê.''

She looked over at Zoe, Hippolyta and Selene. ''You will have to leave now and travel through the night, while I inform the council of this development.''

Hippolyta, Selene and Zoe all nodded in agreement.

''I will cloak our presence so that Kampê won't be able to sense us,'' Hippolyta stated.

Hippolyta turned to Zoe and Selene. "Grab your supplies and weapons: we will be leaving in 15 minutes. There is no time to lose.''

* * *

Perseus watched as the tree women slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night and then sighed. His emotions told him to grab his own weapons and run after them. Perseus however knew his limits: he could not take on a monster such as Kampê directly. It would be sucide. One touch of one of the monster's poisonous blades and Perseus would shrivel away until there would be nothing left of him.

Perseus sighed again cursing that fact and then walked back to the Hunters' camp, or rather his spot a good distance away from the main encampment. Perseus fell onto the ground and immediately fell asleep, still exhausted from the battle earlier that day. Unfortunately his sleep did not give Perseus rest.

 _Perseus was like an eagle, watching from the sky a battle. It was between Kampê and the quest members that had set out to destroy it. The members of the quest were fighting with all their might but Kampê was simply too powerful. Perseus tried to zoom his vision in on Kampê, to see why it was so strong. Then Perseus saw something on the Kampê's waist. A belt: it glowed with power. Perseus could hear it humming as Kampê took down the members of the quest one by one until there was no-one left. Then Kampê looked directly at Perseus grinning..._

Perseus woke up and immediately jumped up to defend himself. He sighed when he realized it had been a dream. And yet it had seemed so livid. Perseus wondered if he had seen the future. Was this what was going to happen? Perseus looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise. Perseus guessed it was still early in the morning. Zoe, Selene and Hippolyta had probably stopped somewhere now to rest and allow Artemis to catch up.

Perseus stared at the sky, thinking what he should do. He couldn't just leave his friends right? Even if it meant basically committing suicide by going after them? Perseus hit himself on the head and sighed. ''Why do I always have to get involved?'' he mumbled to himself. Perseus then jumped up and grabbed his weapons. He also put on his armor as quickly as he could: there was indeed no time to lose. Lastly he grabbed his mantle and left the kamp ready to find the rest of the group and Kampê.

* * *

Perseus dropped his bow and supplies on the ground and laid down on his back. He was absolutely exhausted. He had basically ran all day trying to close the distance between him and the rest of the group. Now it had become too dark for Perseus to see properly: he also hadn't brought any torches with him. That wasn't the only reason though: the forests up in the mountains were completely undisturbed by humans: a prime place for monsters to live. Perseus didn't want to get attacked when he could barely see anything in front of him.

Perseus started on making a fire: as he had left the home of the Amazons it had become increasingly colder. Perseus was pretty sure he was on the edge on what was considered the Amazon's homeland. He had followed the tracks of the main hunting group. Perseus had noticed that there were only three people walking on this path. Apparently Artemis wasn't with them yet. Perseus watched the flames slowly begin to engulf the wood when he heard voices. Male sounding voices. Perseus quickly threw sand over his fire and hid behind a big tree. Perseus waited for a minute or so but it seemed he was in no immediate danger.

Perseus slowly peered around the side of the tree. He saw human like figures walking with torches in the distance. Perseus couldn't make out who or what they were because of all the trees and bushes that covered them. Perseus crouched down and snuck through the bushe closer to the figures, wanting to know who they were. Now there was only about fifty feet between them. Perseus peered up over the bushes. The figures were definitely not human. Perseus at least had never seen humans that were eight feet tall, had arms with weird symbols on them and teeth that were as sharp as a lion's.

"Laistrygonian Giants,'' Perseus mumbled.

There were about ten that Perseus could see and probably a few that Perseus couldn't make out in the darkness. He kept looking at them as they slowly went out of Perseus' sight. Perseus suddenly went stiff: he had heard the slightest sound of the rustling of bushes behind him. Were there more behind him that he hadn't seen? Perseus slowly turned around and grabbed his knife from his belt holding it tightly. Perseus now really sensed something or someone getting closer. Perseus felt his muscles tighten as the presence approached.

Perseus jumped up as a human looking thing came in his sight. He kicked at the shin of the figure and jumped on him/her with his knife ready to slit its throat when he recognized the face of the one who he was attacking.

''Artemis? What are you doing here?'' Perseus whispered.

''I could ask you the same thing Perseus.''

Perseus stared at her for a second.

''Get off of me,'' Artemis whispered harshly.

''Right,'' Perseus said as he stood up and helped Artemis get on her feet again.

As she stood up she looked at the disappearing lights in the distance before looking at Perseus. ''Laistrygonian Giants."

Perseus nodded. ''A whole group of them, about fifteen to twenty-five."

''They serve Kampê," Artemis said.

Perseus sighed. ''Bad news. How do you know that?''

''I asked my brother; he saw them together with her.''

''Right: forget you were a goddess for a second,'' He stood up. ''Let's go back to my camp."'

'So what are you doing here Perseus? Didn't you say something about knowing your limits?'' Artemis inquired.

Perseus snorted. "I think I might be insane for going. There was something I saw though that I just couldn't ignore.''

"What is that then?"

''This may sound stupid, but I had a nightmare. I saw Hippolyta, Selene, Zoe and you fighting Kampê. You four couldn't beat her because she was wearing the belt. It was weird because it seemed so real. Kampê even looked at me directly before I woke up. Anyway, after I saw that I just couldn't stand to stay around and let you risk your lives while I did nothing.''

''I understand,'' Artemis said.

''So why are you not with the rest?'' Perseus asked. ''You would join them after your council meeting right?''

''Hippolyta is concealing them well. I can't find them that way. So I was following their tracks, same as you,'' Artemis explained.

''Why couldn't you sense me then?'' Perseus asked.

Artemis looked over at him. ''It is curious... I can't sense you.''

Perseus laughed. ''Now I can say that even the Goddess of the Hunt can't find me, so good am I at concealing myself.''

''Don't let it get to your head.''

Perseus smiled smugly. ''Already have."

Artemis rolled her eyes at him. ''We should get some rest: tomorrow is going to be a long day.''

''You're right,'' Perseus answered. He laid down on the ground, using his sack as a pillow. ''Good night, Arty.''

This earned Perseus a firm kick on his leg.

''Don't call me that.''

''Worth it," Perseus said grinning while rubbing the spot where Artemis had kicked him.

''Just go to sleep Perseus.''

"Right," Perseus said and he laid back down waiting for the sleep to come. Sleep did come too him soon. As did the nightmare.

 _Perseus was like an eagle, watching from the sky a battle. It was between Kampê and the quest members that had set out to destroy it. The members of the quest were fighting with all their might but Kampê was simply too powerful. Perseus tried to zoom his vision in on Kampê, to see why she was so strong. Then Perseus saw something on the Kampê's waist. A belt: it glowed with power. Perseus could hear it humming as Kampê took down the members of the quest one by one until there was no-one left. Then Kampê looked directly at Perseus grinning. She walked over to him and stuck one of her ungodly swords into Perseus' chest. He could feel his body slowly withering away..._

Perseus awoke with a loud gasp reaching for his sword. Soon after he realized that he had been dreaming again.

''Having trouble sleeping?''

Perseus looked to his side to see Artemis there sitting on a dead tree stump. ''You too?'' Perseus asked.

Artemis shook her head. ''I am a goddess: I don't have to sleep.''

Perseus sighed and laid back down again. ''I had the exact same nightmare as last night.''

''Really?''

Perseus nodded. ''Yeah, just as terrible as last time. Only now I died at the end as well, making it even more depressing.''

Artemis frowned at him. ''If you were a demigod I would assume it was a prophetic dream.''

''It's probably just nothing,'' Perseus said as he stared up at the sky. Deep inside him he knew it was not nothing. Having the exact dream two nights in a row was a bad sign. Perseus only hoped this wasn't really the future.

* * *

The next morning he and Artemis continued following the tracks of the rest of the members of the quest. Judging by the tracks they were getting closer to them by the hour.

''Why do we always end up together,'' Perseus thought out loud. He was standing next to Artemis who was inspecting more tracks.

''What do you mean?''

Perseus shrugged. ''Well, we always are together on these sort of hunting trips.''

''That's apparently what fate has in store for us,'' Artemis said looking back at the tracks.

''I met them once, the Fates,'' Perseus said.

Artemis turned around and stared at him. ''Really?''

Perseus nodded. ''They said something about me having a important role to play in fate or something like that.''

''Interesting. Even I have only seen the Fates once,'' Artemis said. She looked back at the tracks to find out in which direction they needed to go.

Perseus shrugged. ''I don't believe that someone's destiny can be set in stone..."

Artemis interrupted him. ''Perseus, do you see that?''

''What?'' Perseus said crouching down next to Artemis.

''These marks are a lot deeper than the ones before.''

Perseus frowned. ''They started running for some reason. You think they got attacked?''

Artemis nodded and stood up. ''Come, we have to find them quick. They may be in trouble.''

Perseus also stood up. Together Artemis and he started running down the path through the dense forest. Perseus tried to keep up with Artemis, but she was way too fast for him. Soon he was left behind running on his own. Perseus sighed. ''So much for being friends. She just leaves me alone.''

Perseus came to a sudden halt when he was stopped by someone's arm. It was Artemis who dragged him down to some bushes to hide. '''What's the matter?'' Perseus whispered.

''Look there,'' Artemis said.

Perseus looked forward. They were looking at a clearing between the trees, about thirty feet away. A big encampment was set up there. Perseus cursed under his breath: big figures were sitting around campfires. Too big to be human. ''This the camp of the Laisytronian Giants,'' Perseus said.

''Look closer.''

Perseus stared closely. Then he saw what Artemis meant: Zoe, Selene and Hippolyta were bound to big poles on the other side of the camp. They had obviously fought with the Giants, indicated by the various wounds they had but otherwise they looked okay.

''Shit,'' Perseus whispered. ''What are we going to do?''

''You, Perseus, distract them. I will free them,'' Artemis said already starting to run silently away.

''Wait, how do I do that?''

Artemis was already gone. Perseus cursed and stood up. He walked over to the clearing. ''Time to improvise,'' he mumbled.

''Greetings friends!''

All the Giants from the camp looked up at him. They all immediately jumped up and grabbed their clubs. ''Looks like more food has decided to show up,'' one of the Giants said grinning. He was a lot bigger than the rest: he was most likely their leader. The others all laughed in shouted in agreement. Now Zoe, Selene and Hippolyta all looked at him too. Perseus ignored their questioning gazes and focused on the Giants. At least they were all looking at Perseus.

Perseus shook his head. ''No, that's not what I am here for. I doubt you would like the taste of me anyway, because I'm not a demigod. No, I am here because I bring a message from Kampê: you are to bring the prisoners to her at once.''

''She said we could keep them just a few hours before. Why would she suddenly change her mind? How do we know you are speaking the truth, human?'' the leader shouted.

''Err, yeah,'' Perseus said rapidly thinking in his mind for an explanation. The Giants were smarter than Perseus thought. ''Do you really want to risk disobeying Kampê?'' Perseus eventually shouted.

This had the desired effect. All the Giants looked at each other fearfully and started whispering among eachother. Kampê was apparently also feared by her fellow monsters. Then again, she wasn't really your run-of-the-mill monster.

''Very well, human. Send word to Kampê that we will bring her the prisoners,'' the leader said.

''Why should we do that?'' another one suddenly said. He was almost as big as the leader of the Giants; from the look on his face it was clear that he was a rival of the leader.

The leader of the Giants turned to him. ''Do you really want to risk Kampê's wrath, you idiot?''

''So what? She is just one monster! We can take her out easily!''

''If you really think you can take her out you are even more stupid then you look,'' the leader shouted.

Perseus saw that behind Artemis had already cut Zoe loose and was starting on Selene. Zoe was standing with a bow in her hand looking at the Giants. It seemed that Artemis had also already stolen their weapons back. None of the Giants looked at the prisoners, as they were too busy discussing.

Some other Giants started agreeing with the rival Giant while others were shouting that they shouldn't risk it. Not soon after two groups were beginning to form, about equal in numbers.

''I am going to take the prisoners to Kampê right now,'' the leaders said pointing towards the prisoners, luckily without actually looking at them. ''The only way to stop me is to challenge my leadership and try to kill me,''

The other Giant smiled. ''It would be my pleasure.''

Both groups roared their battle cries and charged at each other. The camp was plunged into utter chaos. Clubs were being swung around wildly and bones started cracking. Perseus quickly rushed over to Artemis and Zoe to help them free Selene and Hippolyta.

''Seems your distraction worked well, Perseus,'' Artemis said.

The Giants were still battling with eachother. The casualties started racking up, as heads were being smashed in by clubs and necks were being snapped. It was all a very gruesome affair. Perseus reckoned that more than the half of the Laistrygonians had already perished. There were about ten left still fighting.

''Let's get out of here before they notice us,'' Selene said.

Suddenly they heard one of the Giants shout loudly. ''The prisoners are escaping!''

The Giants all turned around to see their prisoners now free and all with weapons in their hands, along with two others.

''Treachery!'' the Giants shouted. They all stopped fighting among themselves and charged the quest members.

Perseus grabbed his trusty hairpin and let it turn into Riptide. ''Seems we have to fight after all. Everyone, pick two Giants.''

Perseus turned his attention to the two Giants he would have to take on. They were both a lot bigger than Perseus. Both were around eight feet tall with arms as big as logs. One was carrying a massive club and the other had a large spear in his hand. They were both covered in blood from the brothers they were just fighting with.

Instead of letting them overwhelm him by being defensive, Perseus took the offensive route. He ran at them, Riptide snugly in his hand. The Laistrygonians were clearly not expecting this as they slowed down slightly and hesitated. This gave Perseus the opportunity to land the first hit. He jumped at one of the Giants and kicked him with all his strength. The Laistrygonian stumbled backwards from the blow giving Perseus the chance to focus on the other one.

Perseus dodged a strike from the club aimed at taking off his head and slashed at the Giant's hand with Riptide. With one clean gash Perseus took the hand of the Giant right off. The club dropped to the ground. Blood sprouted out of the stump and the Giant screamed in agony. Perseus had to turn around though as the other Giant had stood up again and had come to avenge his disfigured brother.

Perseus grabbed his knife from his belt and threw it at the head of the Giant. He batted it away with his hand though and kept steadily advancing on Perseus. With all his might the Laistrygonian threw the spear at Perseus. He could just barely bat it away with his own sword but was left exposed. That gave the Giant the chance to attack Perseus; he swung his mighty arm towards Perseus. Perseus was ready though and with two hands directed the punch away from him. The momentum of the punch let the Giant to fall to the ground. Perseus grabbed his sword from the ground and got ready for the finishing blow.

Suddenly he got hit in the back by something really big. Perseus was thrown to the ground, also knocking Riptide out of his hands again. The Giant with only one hand left had tackled him in an effort to save his fallen brother. The fully intact Laistrygonian grabbed his spear from the ground and walked over to Perseus who was lying on the ground without a weapon.

''It seems this is your end, treacherous human.''

The Giant raised his spear and let it come down. Perseus rolled away though and grabbed his bow from his back. He drew back the string and shot an arrow in the throat of the Giant with the spear. He dropped the spear as his hands clutched his throat. Perseus immediately jumped up and ran over to the spear. He picked up and turned around to see Giant with one hand charging him. With all his strenght Perseus rammed the spear through the Giant's hearth. He stood stiff for a second before dropping to the ground. Perseus slowly pulled the spear out of the Giant's chest.

Perseus looked around him to see how the others were doing. The only Giant still standing was the original leader, who was fighting Zoe. Perseus threw his spear at the Giant. It lodged itself into the Giant's shoulder, giving Zoe the chance to slit the Laistrygonian's throat. Perseus looked around him again and sighed in relief. With the leader killed all the Laistrygonian Giants were dead.

* * *

''So how did you get captured?'' Perseus asked. They were all sitting in their camp. Everyone, except Artemis of course, was exhausted after the battle with the Giants and they decided to set a camp up early to rest.

''They surprised us: they ambushed our camp. We tried to escape but they were with too many and we didn't have our weapons with us. They captured us and brought us to their camp, probably to eat us.''

Perseus shuddered. ''That sounds horrific.''

Zoe shrugged. ''Luckily you two showed up. Speaking of you two, why are here Perseus?''

''Err, I was kind of bored, so I went into the forest. There I saw the Artemis and, you know, I thought why not? I'll come too.''

''Well, it clearly paid off. Thanks for saving us, Perseus and Lady Artemis,'' Selene said.

While Hippolyta and Zoe nodded in agreement with Selene. Artemis meanwhile stared at him with a questioning gaze, probably wondering why Perseus had lied. Perseus slowly shook his head hoping she would understand. His dream about the battle with Kampê wouldn't do them any good to hear.

''We should get some rest, we are going to need it,'' Zoe said.

Artemis nodded. ''Now that the Laistrygonian Giants have been dealt with there is only one thing left to do:''

''Finding Kampê and killing her,'' Hippolyta finished.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter will conclude this arc with the Amazons. As always I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm always very busy so no promises.**


	10. The Amazons Part 3

**Ch. 9**

''What did you say again Perseus? That the Kampê was easy to track?''

Perseus sighed and turned around to face Zoe who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. They had been searching for three days now, trekking through the dense forests surrounding the Amazons' homeland. The search for Kampê was turning out to be rather difficult. They had yet to find any sign of the monster, aside from some fallen over trees where the Kampê had supposedly landed at some time. Artemis had left last morning to see if she could find it, leaving the rest to search the forests. The fact that it had begun snowing again only made everything ten times worse.

''It should be: a monster so big and powerful as Kampê should leave signs of its presence everywhere,'' Perseus said.

''Then why isn't it?''

Perseus shrugged. ''I don't know. We'll just have to keep searching.''

He turned around and started to walk again.

''That won't work, Perseus,'' Zoe said.

Perseus turned his head around.

''We have been searching for three days now and still haven't found a clear clue.''

''What else are we supposed to do?'' Perseus asked exasperated. ''We can't track its scent, we can't feel its aura. We can't do anything except for searching for some physical evidence of the monster.''

''We clearly can't find the stupid monster, and just walking pointlessly through these forests isn't going to help!''

Perseus glared back at Zoe. ''Well, what do you suggest then, miss know-it-all.''

Zoe began to raise her voice but someone interrupted.

''Let's wait for Lady Artemis to come back,'' Selene said trying to ease the tension. ''She probably will have found something.''

Perseus glared at Zoe for a moment longer. ''You're right, Selene. Let's wait for her,'' Perseus eventually said after turning way from Zoe.

Nearby they had found a spot in under some big trees that shielded them from the snow. Perseus dropped his sack to the ground and lay down with his head on it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply in frustration. This was proving to be an infuriating task. Finding Kampê was supposed to be the easy task. If this was already so hard, Perseus wondered what fighting the Kampê was going to be like. If his dreams from the past night held any truth to them, not well.

''What's on your mind?''

Perseus opened his eyes and looked up at Selene who was staring at him.

Perseus straightened up. ''Oh, nothing.''

Selene sat down next to him. ''Really? Didn't seem you were just thinking about 'nothing'.''

Perseus chuckled ironically and stared ahead of him. ''Well, I was thinking about the fact that if we can't even find the Kampê, fighting it is going to be basically suicide.''

''I'm not too worried.''

Perseus looked over at Selene to see if she meant that sarcastically. ''You really aren't, aren't you?''

Selene shook her head. ''On one side we have us: the best Hunter of Artemis, the Queen of the Amazons, her daughter and someone who knows everything about monsters and how to kill them, something he can do really well, and let's not forget: a goddess. On the other side we have an old, dusty monster who happened to steal some belt.''

Perseus laughed, now genuinely, at Selene's explanation before answering. ''That 'old, dusty monster' is one of the most powerful ones and the belt she managed to steal also happens to be one of the most powerful artifacts in the entire world.''

Selene smiled back at him. ''Have a little faith, Perseus.''

''I'll try.''

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.

''Don't you ever feel burdened by your responsibilities?''

''Becoming the Queen of the Amazons some day?'' Selene asked.

Perseus nodded.

''Sometimes,'' Selene said as she looked at the ground thoughtfully. ''I try not to worry about it too much, as it's still a long time away.''

She then looked up at Perseus, smiling suggestively. "Right now, I have other things that I'm thinking about.''

Perseus chuckled while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. ''Guess you're right, I shouldn't worry too much. I just hope we found Kampê.''

''Really, we will sooner or later Perseus.''

Perseus stared at her eyes. Those eyes that seemed to draw him in. In them Perseus could see a promise of happiness, something he longed for. Before Perseus knew it he was slowly leaning in towards her. Perseus dully noted that she was doing the same. Just another few inches; Perseus could smell her perfume now. It smelled like jasmine...

''Perseus! Are you there?''

Both Selene and Perseus pulled back quickly and looked around to see where the sound had come from. Perseus recognized the voice: it was Zoe's.

''Perseus, Artemis is back.''

* * *

''So, what's up?'' Perseus asked as they rejoined the rest of the group, which included Artemis again. ''Did you find anything useful?''

''I'm afraid not. The Kampê has somehow entirely rid herself of its scent, even to the point where I can't track it,'' Artemis explained shortly. ''The only thing I found was this.''

Artemis grabbed a small vial with a strange green liquid in it. ''Blood of the monster.''

Perseus put his face in his hands and sighed. ''That's not enough. This is bad. Really bad.''

Hippolyta nodded. ''Perseus is right. If we don't find the belt soon, we are all doomed.''

Zoe frowned. ''The Kampê can fly, right? So, maybe it has flown away somewhere far away where we can't track it anymore.''

Hippolyta shook his head. ''No, I'm certain it's still here somewhere. The belt is protected by enchantments, so that not everyone can just wear it. Of course Kampê is powerful enough to steal it, but it will have taken a lot of her strength to do that. She probably had to rest for a few days.''

''Hippolyta is right,'' Artemis said. ''That's why we don't have a lot of time anymore.''

''So what do we do?'' Zoe asked. ''We can't find a trace of the monster no matter what we try.''

''That's true, all normal methods have failed,'' Artemis agreed. ''That why we have to try some unorthodox ones.''

She looked at Perseus. ''Perseus, although I hate to admit it, you know more about monsters and tracking them than anyone. You have to know a way we can find Kampê.''

Everyone looked at Perseus who slowly bit his lip in thought. ''How desperate are we?''

''We have about one day until Kampê will wake up and fly away with the belt, dooming us all,'' Artemis remarked.

''I do know a way,'' Perseus said. ''It will be pretty dangerous though, especially for me.''

Selene shrugged ''We have to try something.''

''Well, I could brew a potion that could lead us directly to where Kampê is hiding,'' Perseus slowly explained.

''Really?'' Selene asked. ''Why haven't you done it already?''

''I haven't done that because this potion has some major drawbacks,'' Perseus answered. ''Firstly, it has some... weird side effects on me, such as but not limited to weird behavior, brutal honesty and maybe the occasional insanity attack. Secondly, I will probably pass out for a moment once we find Kampê, because of all the energy the potion saps from me.''

Zoe shrugged. ''Doesn't sound too bad.''

''Yeah, and it wouldn't be if it wasn't for the last drawback: if Kampê wakes up while we are tracking her, she will know that we are coming,'' Perseus said. ''Then she will wait for us, and we'll become the hunted.''

It was silent for a moment.

''Is there really nothing else we can do?'' Selene asked.

Perseus shook his head. ''I wish there was.''

''Then we have no other choice,'' Hippolyta said. ''Perseus, make the potion.''

Perseus nodded slowly. ''Right, this'll take some time.''

* * *

''That looks disgusting, Perseus.''

''Yeah, Zoe, thanks for pointing out the obvious.'' Perseus said.

All were standing around looking at the small flask in which Perseus had mixed the blood of the Kampê with several ingredients from his supplies. The liquid was still a deep green though and indeed didn't look very appealing. It slowly swirled around, almost menacingly.

Perseus sighed deeply as he stared at the vile liquid. ''Be glad you won't have to drink this.'' He looked up again at everyone standing around him. ''You know what to do: follow me without question even if I might seem... weird, and as soon as we get there, put me behind a rock or something where I'll be safe once I pass out.''

Everyone nodded and looked at Perseus expectantly.

''Well, here we go,'' Perseus said hesitatingly. ''Cheers.'' He put the vial to his mouth and consumed the liquid in one swig.

Perseus gulped for a second. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Selene dropped down at his side. She lightly shook him around. ''Perseus, are you alright.''

Perseus suddenly opened his eyes. ''I am... I am... hot.''

Selene stared at him confused. ''You are what? Perseus, it is snowing right now.''

Perseus jumped up. ''Hold your mouth, woman. I am hot!'' He threw off his mantle. ''Haha, much better.''

Perseus slowly looked around the group. ''Now, what do you want from me, you filthy peasants.''

The other four quest members looked at each other in confusion. ''Filthy peasants?'' Zoe slowly repeated.

Perseus suddenly laughed. ''Haha, just kidding, I know what you want from me!''

Selene raised her eyebrow at him. ''You do?''

Perseus nodded vigorously. ''We are on a quest to defeat the mighty monster Kampê. I will lead you to the beast.''

''And how will you do that?'' Artemis asked.

''Have no worry fellow adventurers, for I will lead you to Kampê!'' Perseus sniffed loudly. ''I can smell the beast! And boy, does it smell.''

Perseus turned around towards a random direction. ''Follow me!'' he shouted. Perseus set off without waiting for response in a rapid pace.

''Should we really follow him?'' Zoe said, stating the obvious question that was lingering in everyone's mind.

Artemis sighed. ''I don't think we have a choice. The way Perseus is acting must be the side effects he was talking about. Right now, he's our only hope to finding Kampê.''

''Then let's follow Perseus, before he disappears,'' Selene said.

Zoe shrugged. ''She's right. Let's follow him.''

Soon everyone had caught up with Perseus, who had slowed down to normal walking tempo and seemed a bit more normal.

Selene went ahead to walk next to him, while the rest followed close behind. ''Are you normal again, Perseus?''

Perseus shrugged. ''Think so.''

''So how do you know where we are going?''

''I don't know,'' Perseus said. ''I am going where I smell Kampê.''

He then looked thoughtful for a second. ''I can also smell your perfume; it smells very nice, like jasmine. I really like the smell of jasmine. The last time I smelled it was when we were about to kiss.''

''Perseus,'' Selene mumbled, her cheeks beginning to color red. She looked back at the rest to see if they had heard it; judging by their stares, definitely

Perseus continued though. ''I wish we had kissed, because I really like you. It's a shame that Zoe interrupted us. Although if I'm being entirely honest I felt kind of conflicted because really deep inside me I secretly also kind of like A...''

''Okay, Perseus, I think it's time to stop talking,'' Selene said loudly over what Perseus was about to say.

Perseus shrugged. ''You're right I guess.''

He then suddenly came to a halt and sniffed the air around him. He turned his head left. ''That way to the mighty beast!'' Perseus rushed off again.

Selene stopped walking and stared at Perseus, her cheeks still a little red.

''We are going to have to talk about that soon, Selene.''

Selene stared at her mother who passed by as she followed Perseus and sighed: damn Perseus and his stupid potion.

* * *

Hours passed by as Perseus kept walking, seemingly in random directions. As the day passed by it slowly started becoming darker and darker as the night approached. The group kept walking in a relentless tempo though, despite the fact that it had the snowfall had started to increase. By now they were so far away from the land of the Amazons that even Selene and her mother didn't recognize the environment. And they had still yet to find Kampê.

''Perseus, I'm beginning to think you...''

''Shhh,'' Perseus suddenly whispered, interrupting Artemis. ''We have found the monster.'' They were standing on a hill, overlooking a small valley. There wasn't any sign of a monster though: just trees, mountains and hills covered in snow.

''I don't see anything Perseus,'' Artemis said.

''Because it is hiding."

Artemis frowned. ''Where?''

''There is a cave in the valley; the Kampê resides there.''

''I see a cave down there,'' Zoe remarked. ''I think that is the place Perseus means.''

Perseus nodded and yawned. ''I feel... tired. I think I'm going to take a nap.''

Perseus yawned one last time before he collapsed into Artemis' arms. ''Great,'' she mumbled.

''What should we do?'' Zoe asked.

''We'll leave Perseus here and go to the cave,'' Artemis said. ''We may have finally found Kampê.''

Artemis dropped Perseus down to the ground rather unceremoniously and walked over to the cave, her bow now in her hand. The rest followed close behind, all with their weapons drawn and in case of the Amazons shield ready. As they neared the cave it suddenly stopped snowing, the trees stopped rustling, the wind stopped. In the passing of a second the whole world was suddenly silent, as if it was holding its breath.

''Something is off,'' Zoe whispered.

They continued anyway, despite the eerie silence. Soon they were standing in front of the cave's entrance.

Artemis stopped there and looked back to the others. ''Our priority is to get the belt of Kampê first; we are not in the best position to fight it, so we will try to avoid a confrontation before we get the belt. If we have to fight it though, prepare for the battle of your lifetime.''

Selene, Hippolyta and Zoe nodded.

''Remember,'' Artemis said as she turned back around to the cave, ''Don't look at the monster for too long: because no matter how fearless you are, Kampê will paralyze you where you stand.''

Artemis was the first to enter the cave, followed by Hippolyta, Zoe and Selene in that order. They were walking through a huge tunnel that could definitely fit Kampê. As they went further into the cave a sort of pressure could be felt, that was increasing every step they took. Mere minutes that felt like hours passed by as they went deeper into the cave. The pressure now seemed to completely engulf them they came to a turn in the tunnel.

''It's here,'' Artemis said, her voice barely audible. ''Wait on my signal.''

Artemis stuck up one finger, two fingers, three...

They all rounded the corner and prepared to face Kampê... But there was nothing. Not even a slight sign that Kampê had even been here. Just a big, empty cave.

Artemis lowered her bow. ''We're too late.''

* * *

Perseus woke up feeling very weird, and cold. The wind and snowfall certainly didn't make that any better. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw a small valley stretching out in front of them. From where he was lying he almost had eagle like vision on the whole area. Perseus couldn't remember how he had got here. Then suddenly he remembered: the potion! Perseus tried moving his arms to stand up, but for some reason he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move anything. Perseus sighed inwardly. Stupid potion.

As he lay down looking at the sky Perseus mind started to wander back to a few hours earlier. When he had almost kissed Selene. Perseus hadn't known what had gotten into him, into them. They barely knew each other for a week and they had almost kissed already. Then again, Perseus did feel an undeniable pull towards her that she no doubt felt too. Maybe it was his hormones or instinct acting up. He was, after all, almost an adult now. Most men of his age were already starting to marry and settle down by now, while he was chasing some creature from myths with some immortal girls and a goddess.

Perseus sighed. His life sure wasn't normal.

Perseus brooded for some more time, having nothing else to when he finally saw some movement by the cave. Perseus was relieved when he saw Artemis, Selene, Hippolyta and Zoe coming out of the cave. That must mean that they had defeated Kampê. Perseus now only hoped they didn't forget him.

Then all of the sudden Perseus felt that the wind stopped blowing. The snow also stopped falling. Some sort of primal fear started to creep up Perseus' spine. He saw the rest of the quest members grab their weapons in alarm. Perseus tried to look around. He could slightly move his neck now that the effects of the potion were starting to wear off.

Perseus suddenly felt a single gust of wind: he looked in that direction. What Perseus saw would have paralyzed him, if he wasn't paralyzed from the potion already. Kampê had woken up before they got there.

Kampê had a human head, but with snakes for hair. Half of her body was like a centaur, but with reptilian skin and a dragon half, with gigantic claws. She had huge dark reptilian wings, and a huge scorpion tail. At the point where her halves met, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing heads that constantly changed shape into the heads of all sorts of creatures. Perseus could also see above all those heads she was wearing the belt of the Amazons. In her hands were two scimitars that were constantly engulfed with a weird green whisp. Perseus had seen her already in his dreams, and yet it wasn't anything like seeing it with his own eyes. Perseus felt absolutely terrified.

The others had spotted Kampê as well. They scrambled away as Kampê dived towards them. With a massive amount of force the Kampê landed sending shock waves that even Perseus could feel. Artemis and Zoe quickly jumped out of the way as one of Kampê's swords was swung at them. On the other side of the beast Hippolyta and Selene were trying to attack Kampê. The monster defended itself though with its other sword and Selene and Hippolyta were forced to go on the defensive.

While Kampê was busy fighting the two Amazons she didn't notice Zoe and Artemis who came at her from her backside. A ferocious volley of arrows hit Kampê in the back as Artemis and Zoe shot arrow after arrow. Kampê screamed out in pain in a language Perseus couldn't understand. She lashed out with both swords forcing everyone fighting Kampê to jump out of the way once again.

Artemis and Zoe though kept up their volleys of arrows, which was clearly beginning to have effect: foul green blood started to seep out of the many wounds on Kampê's body, weakening and slowing her. Kampê was still relentless in her attacks though as she shifted her focus to Zoe and Artemis. She lashed out with one of her swords in a wild slash towards Artemis. She had already pulled out a silver sword though and with strength that only a goddess possesed she blocked the strike and even pushed it back, stunning Kampê. Artemis took her chance and she ran forward with her sword pointing at the Kampê's hart. Kampê however recovered just in time and barely blocked the strike aimed for her hart. With one of her claws she swatted away Artemis, who flew away from the force of the impact.

Kampê smirked, but too soon, as from behind her someone whistled. She turned around and was greeted with a Amazonian spear in the shoulder, which had been thrown by Hippolyta. Kampê dropped one of her swords and clutched the shaft of the spear, which was embedded deep into the creature's shoulder. The monster fell to one knee, heavily breathing. As Kampê's guard was down for a moment Selene charged forward. She ducked under a reckless strike from Kampê who was trying to defend herself with one hand while the other still clutched her wounded shoulder. Selene thrust her spear with one firm shove into the throat of Kampê. The monster's eyes widened for a second before closing. With one might smack Kampê fell to the ground.

From the top of the hill Perseus slowly sighed in relief and loocked back up to the sky. They had done it. They had defeated Kampê. Now, if he could just move his limbs he could join up with the rest and... Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash. Perseus closed his eyelids to shield them from it. As he opened his eyes he looked back towards the rest. Kampê was standing there, seemingly with no injury. She pulled out the spear, hissing as it slowly came out. Perseus saw the belt of the Amazons glow brightly. He cursed: this was about to get really bad.

Perseus tried to move again but it was like his limbs were tied down to massive weights. He looked back at Kampê. The monster was fighting with a newfound strength. The other four tried everything they could to stop Kampê but with the help of the belt of the Amazons it was too much for them. Their weapons were useless as Kampê seemed to shrug off every hit. Perseus was left to helplessly watch the battle from on top of the hill.

Zoe, Artemis, Hippolyta and Selene were slowly being driven back towards where Perseus was lying. Perseus saw Kampê swung her deadly sword towards Selene. Hippolyta jumped in front of her though, batting away the strike with her shield. What she didn't expect though was Kampê's tail. Hippolyta was thrown away and lay still on the ground.

''Mother!'' Selene shouted. She ran and dropped down next to her.

Perseus slowly felt the strength in his arms and legs coming back to him. He pushed his upper body up with his arms and started to stand up. This small amount of movement already made Perseus pant. He looked over the edge of the hill.

Perseus observed Kampê leaving the two Amazons behind as she advanced on Artemis and Zoe. Artemis wasn't waiting though and ran with her sword ready at the monster again. She jumped over one low strike from Kampê and dodged a swipe from its tail. With one graceful jump Artemis gained height and thrusted her sword into the shoulder of Kampê, where she had already been hit. Kampê screamed her terrible scream again. Artemis landed on the ground again, but she wasn't ready for the kick that Kampê gave her. With a thud she fell to the ground. Kampê muttered happily in her strange language and slowly and menacingly raised her sword...

Perseus felt his body flood with adrenaline while he saw Kampê raising her sword. With all of the strength he had left Perseus pushed himself up.

 _''This may be the stupidest thing I have ever done,''_ flashed through Perseus' head as he grabbed Riptide in one hand and a dagger in his other and jumped off of the hill.

While he fell Perseus readied his dagger and with all of the power that his adrenaline was giving him he thrust his dagger into Kampê's already weakend shoulder. As gravity pulled him down Perseus felt his shoulder dislocate as he came to a sudden halt because of his firm hold on the dagger. In a reflex he let the dagger go and fell to the ground. Kampê screamed once again in agony as Perseus had hit what seemed to be her only weakness right now.

''Selene, get Kampê's sword!'' Perseus shouted as he pushed himself up with his functioning arm. He almost bit his tongue off in pain as he snapped his shoulder back to where it belonged.

Perseus slowly walked over to Kampê, who in her pain was oblivious to the world around her. Perseus grabbed Riptide with both hands and raised it. With one mighty strike he severed the belt of the Amazons. It fell to the ground and stopped glowing. Perseus fell back down as his burst of energy left him. He looked on as Selene stuck Kampê's own sword deeply into the monster's weak spot, after which she let it loose. Perseus could see the poision of the sword slowly spreading through Kampê. The heads on her belt also began screaming in agony as Kampê shriveled away by her own poison, which eventually also destroyed the sword itself.

Perseus breathed in and out for a few seconds. They had really done it. Perseus felt his shoulder throb in pain. That was probably going to hurt for quite a while. Perseus stood up and walking over to what remained of Kampê: a pile of dust and one of her swords. The rest did the same and soon they were all standing silence, staring at the remains of Kampê.

''I have the feeling that I missed a lot,'' Perseus said breaking the silence.

''You sure did, Perseus,'' Hippolyta said first looking at him and after at Selene with a raised eyebrow.

''Things such as?''

''Let's head back home,'' Selene came in between, just slightly blushing.

Zoe nodded. ''What should we do with that?'' she said pointing at the sword.

''We will leave it here,'' Artemis said turning away from it. ''It is far too dangerous and powerful for us to keep. Once the sword realizes its owner is gone it will fade too.''

Hippolyta agreed. ''Let's go then.''

Everyone turned away from the remains of Kampê and started walking towards the land of Amazons. Perseus was about to start to walk too when he heard whispers coming from behind him. Perseus looked behind him. No one was there. Perseus looked down at the sword of Kampê that was lying on the ground. As he looked at it he felt the whispers get louder.

''Perseus? Are you coming?'' Perseus vaguely heard Selene shout.

''Yeah, just a second,'' Perseus said his eyes transfixed on the sword that was lying on the ground.

Perseus approached the sword and crouched down, all while the whispers got increasingly louder. Perseus reached out with his hand and picked up the sword. The whispers stopped; Perseus suddenly felt an incredible amount of energy and power rush through his entire system. He slowly felt the pain in his shoulder lessen before it disappeared entirely. Perseus looked at the sword in wonder.

''Perseus! We have to go now!''

''Yeah, I'm coming!'' Perseus shouted back.

He grabbed a piece of cloth from his sack and put it around Kampê's sword before putting it in his sack. Perseus then stood up and turned around to follow the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, this is the end of the Amazons arc. Next chapter will be the start of another arc as the confrontation with Echidna gets ever closer. I'll of course try to update as soon as possible. Also thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. X**


End file.
